Princess and the Cindy Vortex
by JimCinFan01
Summary: Inspired by the Movie Princess and the Popstar. I hope you like it :)
1. Introduction

Introduction:

So, I've been reading Jimmy Neutron Fanfictions and I decided to create an account because I've been having these Ideas on my head and yeah this is like my second book. My First book, I also just published it. Its called Genie Cindy which is also a Jimmy Neutron Fanfic, its not yet finish though but soon. I just had these Ideas running in my head that i can't help but publish this other one too.


	2. Chapter 1

The gang are in Jimmy's lab having a group meeting for their school Project "I can't believe we'll be visiting france and perform for the Princess, hav eyou thought about what we'll be doing?" Libby asked "Well, As the leader of the group we could perform Science Experiments and Inventions" Jimmy said "No way Nerdtron! Seriously you want somethign to explode infront of the Princess. I don't know why you're assigned to be the leader of this group and why we have to be grouped with you! " Cindy argued "Its because I'm the smartest" Jimmy said "Oh yeah dream on! " Cindy said glaring at the boy genius "How about we act like Ultra Lord and fight, I know that you'll all agree especially Jimmy and Cindy they like to fight" Sheen said folding his arms "I don't think so Sheen, We'll sing" Libby said "Oh I like that idea and dance as well" Carl said and high fived Libby "But Sheen can't sing and dance" Jimmy said "We can teach him" Cindy said "Fine" Jimmy said "You know I've been wondering what the Princess would look like. I mean has anyone seen a picture of her with her facing the camera not the back? " Libby said then asked "Now that you mention it Libby I don't think she had one pic of her facing the camera. She must be shy" Cindy said "Well that wondering will end because we'll get to meet her" Jimmy said "I can't wait" Carl said

In a Castle in France a Princess with Auburn hair is Sitting on her desk brushing her beautiful wavy hair, she also had bangs. She's wearing a Beautiful Purple Gown (Worn by Kiera at the Palace) and a Beautiful Heartshaped gem necklace. (From Princess Tori of Princess and the Popstar). Her Gold Tiara with Pink Gems (Tori's Tiara). Her face yet cannot be seen. A white poodle with brown eyes walked in also wearing a pink tiara and cute purple dog gown. "I guess its time to face the crowd now Amethyst" The Princess Said and Amethyst Bark. "Princess Evangelyn its time to go practice your vocals" The maid said "Okay Mary I'm coming and please just call me Evangelyn" Evangelyn said and the maid nods her head and the Princess Followed her out the door with Amethyst trailing her from behind then her bedroom door shut.


	3. Chapter 2:

"Mom I'm home! " Cindy called "Good, now how did you do in your School? " Sasha asked as she sat down on the dining room and take a sip of her coffee "Great" Cindy said "Karate?" Sasha asked "Good" Cindy answered "Voice Lesson? " Sasha asked "Amazing" Cindy answered "Dance? " Sasha asked "On point" Cindy answered "Piano? " Sasha asked that's when Cindy can't answer and started getting nervous "Cynthia, How did you do in your Piano lesson? " Sasha asked again "I-uh wasn't able to attend it" Cindy said nervously "What?! You do realize that your Piano lesson is important right?! Where have you been?! " Sasha yelled Storming towards her daughter and Cindy squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again as her mother stopped yelling. "I'm just with my friends at Jimmy's lab we talked about our group Project" Cindy said and handed her mom a letter. Sasha took it and read it "You're going to France for 1 week? " Sasha asked and Cindy nodded her head "Its for school and it's gonna be graded and I hope you'll let me go" Cindy said "Maybe until you do your chores, I'll think about it" Sasha said putting her now empty cup on the table and walked away going upstairs. Cindy sighed and took the cup and begin doing the dishes.

"Princess Evangelyn Bethany Grace William! I told you to memorize your speech! Why can't you like memorizing or at least studying! " The queen yelled. The queen is wearing a royal blue gown and her auburn hair is in a beautiful bun "Mother, Its just I can't seem to learn those stuffs. Its boring" Evangelyn said "Be polite Evangelyn! You're raised to be a proper Princess but look at you now!" Queen Amelia said "Is there a cake smudge on my face? " Evangelyn asked bringing looking at the vanity in her room. As she looked at the mirror she looked very beautiful, she had emerald green eyes and very shocking if you look closely she looked a lot like Cindy. She is sitting on her bed as her mother scold at her. "Focus Evangelyn!" Queen Amelia yelled as Evangelyn stand up bringing out a hair brush. "Sorry Mother, But I just wanna have fun" Evangelyn said and wave it on her mother's hair and it turned to like a clown hair "Fun? You do know that royal responsibilities comes before fun!" The queen said "Of course I do, but at least just a little fun? " Evangelyn said and now her mom's hair is in pigtails. "I can't see why you don't understand. I'm doing everything that I can to raise you properly. What will you're grandmother say to me if she's still alive? " Amelia said then asked "I'm sorry but I'll try my best to be more proper" Evangelyn said and hugged her mom and waved her brush and its back to normal. "Alright dear, thank you and Memorize your speech" The queen said and left. Evangelyn opened the Television and she watched how Children and everyone having fun from the news about children games. She started singing (From Princess and the Popster, edited lyrics)

 **Evangelyn** : Look at them out there,

I love how they're having fun

They can do what they want to

As crazy as they dare

They doesn't need to be polite

I wish I had their life

Then I would be so free

I wish I had their life

I'd be another me

Cindy picked up the letter that is signed by her mother from her bed side table, she's sitting on her bed and smiled. then looked up at the poster she have of the Princess who's back it turned and face unknown. Humphrey jumped up on her bed beside her and she started petting him.

 **Cindy** : Look at her in the throne room Every hair just right

She has tea in the morning

And bonbons every night (She touched humphrey's nose who jumped down from the bed happily wagging his tail)

Wouldn't that be nice

I wish I had her life (She walked towards the poster)

Then I would be so free

I wish I had her life

I'd be another me

They'd do my nails (She analyze her nails that doesn't have nail polish)

I'd stroll the grounds (She picked up humphrey and twirl around once and hugged him then put him down)

 **Evangelyn** : I would wear whatever (She raised her gown and she's wearing the sneakers she secretly got from her fan)

And then I'd rock (She pretended she had a electric guitar)

 **Cindy** : Have time for me (She trust fall on her bed then slowly looked at her window)

 **Both** : It just might happen, Never! (Evangelyn opened her terrace and walked out there gazing from afar, and Cindy opened her window and looked up at the star)

 **Cindy** : I wish I had her life

Then I would be so free

 **Evangelyn** : And Everything would suddenly be just the way that I dreamed it could be

 **Cindy** : I wish I had her life

 **Evangelyn** : I wish I had her life

 **Cindy** : I wish I had her life

 **Evangelyn** : I wish I had her life

 **Cindy:** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

 **Evangelyn:** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

 **Both:** So beautiful and bright

I wish I had her life

"Evangelyn, time to go to bed" The queen said entering her room "Okay Mother" Evangelyn replied

Cindy's phone then rung and she picked up "Hey libs" Cindy said "Yeah, my mom allowed me to go" Cindy said "Sleepover? " Cindy asked "Oh yeah sure, I'll ask my mom. Okay see ya" Cindy said then hung up and went to ask permission to her mom


	4. Chapter 3

Cindy knocked into Jimmy's Lab wearing her night clothes, backpack and suitcase , then after waiting for 5 seconds she screamed as she fell down the shoot and into the hard floor. "Jeez Neutron, You should've at least give a warning or put some mattress under there" Cindy said standing up. "Nah I like it like that: Jimmy said with a smirk as Cindy glared at him "So Ms. Vortex Allowed you to have a sleepover? " Libby asked "Well, tomorrow's our trip to france right? She knew it so she let me have a sleepover here" Cindy said "Cindy" Libby said smirking showing her a pink electric guitar and she smiled taking it "Sweet you bring it!" Cindy said happily then looked at the other and became more serious "I mean not like I can play it" Cindy said handing the guitar back to Libby. "Oh don't play it like that again Cynthia, You're mom's not here its not like she's gonna bust in and see you playing this electric guitar. You know I can't seem to understand why you have a voice when you're out here like insults but when it come to your mom you can't stand up for yourself" Libby said handing Cindy backt he guitar as she set her Blue drums and sat down on the stool. "You're living like she's been following you" Libby said "Oh yes she is, I always feel like she's following me everywhere" Cindy said "Even the moon? " Libby asked and Cindy just groaned and put on the Electric guitar and strumed it once. "Can you play a song for us? " Jimmy asked then Cindy raised her right eyebrow tthenshake her head no "Just think you're alone in your room with Libby" Jimmy said "Should we play you're own song that you composed? " Libby asked "Come on Cindy" Carl said then Cindy just nods her head and bring out her microphone then Libby bring out the stand and she put her microphone on it. "This is me? " Libby asked and Cindy nods her head and took a deep breath. Then she and libby started the intrumentals (From Princess Diaries) . Jimmy, Sheen and Carl looked impressed, Its not like they can really play them because he just invented instruments where you just think about what tune you want then it happen

Cindy: Everyone has got a secret side (Everyone's mouth we're agaped)

A winding path up to a door that's open wide

"Whoah, who knows she could sing that great and play at guitar? " Sheen asked "Yeah all I know before is she had a voice and plays the piano" Carl said Jimmy is just speechless

Cindy: You think you know me but

I'm changin' all the time (She looked at the three then smiled at Jimmy)

'Cause if I wanna be sweet

If I wanna be wild

If I wanna cry like a child

If I pick up the world in the palm of my hand

I guess that's just who I am (Jimmy Smiled at her then the three started clapping their hands to the beat)

This is me,

Can't ignore it

Reaching out

Breaking free.

Constantly

Falling forward

Yeah, I'm just goin' for it

This is me.

"Amazing" Jimmy siad

Cindy: Sometimes life is a confusing thing (She looked at her guitar)

And when I talk it seems like no one's listening (She shut her eyes then opened it again)

Try to be an angel,

But I just can't find my wings (She Shrugged)

'Cause I wanna be sweet

But I wanna be wild

If I wanna find my own style

So, I make a mistake (Jimmy is not just focused about the tune but to the lyrics, its like she's explaining herself)

Then I do it again

But I do it the best that I can

This is me

Can't ignore it.

Reaching out

Breaking free

Constantly

Falling forward

Yeah, I'm just goin' for it,

This is me.

More than what you see

Finding out who I can be

This is me

Can't ignore it

Reaching out

Breaking free

Constantly

Falling forward

Yeah, I'm just goin' for it

This is me.

Can't ignore it

Reaching out

Breaking free

Constantly

Falling forward

Yeah, I'm just goin' for it

This is me.

The gang clapped "My sweet libs is a great drummer" Sheen cheered then run and gave Libby a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, you wrote that? " Jimmy asked "Yeah" That's all Cindy could say "How about we perform that? " Carl asked "No, I mean we planned to sing and dance not an own written song and playing instruments my mom will find out" Cindy said "She wouldn't be in France" Jimmy said "Yeah, but the reporters will be" Cindy said and Jimmy nodded his head understandingly "Plus the song is like for one person singing, it should be for all of us" Cindy added. "How about you guys record the instrumental and we all write a song for us five then choreograph a dance?" Jimmy suggested "Great Idea" Libby said "First you have to teach your sheen how to sing and dance" Cindy said "Why me? " Libby asked "Ah duh, no way I'm teaching him and you're his girlfriend" Cindy said then Sheen winked at Libby "Eww! Seriously we-we're not together" Libby said "You act like you are" Cindy said teasing Libby. "We're not by ut fine I'll teach him" Libby said "I can't wait to meet the princess and we're out of school for week" Carl said excitedly "Actually Carl, Linderbergh Elementary School Rented a house for us to not miss a day of school, We're graduating Grade 6" Jimmy said "Aww men! " Sheen exclaimed "Let's just get some sleep we're up early tomorrow" Jimmy said "Are we bringing you're hover car? " Carl asked "Nope, Even if I want to We have plane tickets remember?" Jimmy said "Right" Carl said "We're finally be able to see what Princess Evangelyn looks like. I've been curious for like 5 years" Cindy said "We just heard about the princess earlier" Carl said "Cindy knew about Princess Evangelyn since she was 5" Libby said "Oh" Carl said "Goodnight gang" Jimmy said "Goodnight" Everyone replied

"Well, Tomorrow's their arrival and at dinner we'll be meeting them" Evangelyn told her dog Amethyst who barked "Yeah, But I'm not good with crowds and people. You know how shy I am" Amethyst said then Amethyst barked twice "I hope so. Let's go to bed before mother found out we're still awake" Evangelyn said and Amethyst went to her dog bed and Evangelyn lied down on her own. "Good night Amethyst" Evangelyn said then she turned off the lamp.


	5. Chapter 4

The gang's already in the plane and is already heading to France. "I can't believe I ended up beside Neutron" Cindy conplained "Its not like I wanted to end up beside you either" Jimmy responded "Can't you two last a day without fighting?" Libby asked from behind their seat "That's in our nature Libby" Cindy responded "Whatever" Libby said then sat down "How long till we arrive at France? " Libby asked "10 hours and 37 minutes but since we've been here for 11 minutes its 10 hours and 26 minutes" Jimmy responded and Cindy rolled her eyes at him "I saw that" Jimmy said "I wonder if the Princess looks beautiful" Sheen said and got smacked int eh head by Libby "Ouch! I mean I'm sure she's not as beautiful as my Libs" Sheen said "And they said they're not a couple" Cindy said to Jimmy "I know" Jimmy said "I wonder how Carl is doing beside Nick" Cindy wondered

"Carl, Move!" Nick said "But I can't anymore the seat is too tight and you won't let me have the window seat" Carl said "Hey, you're already taking up the space and So I need to have the window view" Nick said

"I don't know, Nick's probably giving him a hard time" Jimmy said as Cindy leaned back and groaned "Why? " Jimmy asked "I just feel so dizzy" Cindy said "If you want we can exchange seat so you'll have the window seat" Jimmy suggested but before Cindy could respond she suddenly rushed to get the paper bag and opemed it and threw up, Jimmy became so worried and rubbed her back. The rest of the students started laughing "You shut up! " Jimmy yelled which made everyone look at him including Cindy. "You don't wanna get laugh at when you vomit right? " Jimmy asked aand everyone nod their head and continue doing their own business. "Cindy opened her bag and wiped her mouth with a tissue "Thanks" Cindy said "No problem" Jimmy said blushing then Cindy stand up "Where are you going? " Jimmy asked "To the bathroom. I'm gonna brush my teeth and throw this puke bag away" Cindy said as she tried to walk slowly. Jimym stand up and started helping her walk. "I'll help you" Jimmy said and since Cindy is really weak she really can't say no so she just let him.

After their flight, they all headed to their rooms to get some rest. All five shared the room since they're groups. "Can't we just visit the castle tomorrow, I feel jet lag" Cindy said "Well we're leaving for another 8 hours anyway, you can still rest" Jimmy said and Cindy nods her head and just lay down on her bed.

"Evangelyn are you ready? its almost time" Queen Amelia said "Not yet" Evangelyn said "Then move fast" The queen said suddenly the messenger of the castle came "Your highness, The dinner is rescheduled tomorrow, the students are suffering from jet lag" The messenger said "okay then thank you very much" The queen said as the messenger bowed and left. "Evangelyn the dinner is rescheduled tomorrow so just go and Practice your speech" Amelia said and left the rom and Evangelyn cheered. "Thank you" She said to her mom

Cindy woke up "What time is it? " She asked "Don't worry the dinner is rescheduled tomorrow, go get some more sleep. You vomit 5 times ont he plane and 3 times on the cab you need that" Jimmy said and Cindy smiled and nods her head. "Thank you" She said hugging the extra pillow she brought and fell asleep again and Jimmy smiled and went to sleep too like the rest.


	6. Chapter 5

"So we're just wearing our normal outift? Nothing Fancy? " Libby asked Ms. Fowl "Yes Libby! (Brawk!) You see its just dinner and the Princess wanted to just let you come (Brawk!) Wearing our normal cloothes! " Ms.Fowl squak I mean said "Thank goodness" Cindy said then Jimmy raised his right eyebrow "Scared to wear Fancy clothes? " Jimmy asked "No, Scared of getting held hostage by Libby. That girl really gets scary when it comes to dressing up and make ups" Cindy said looking at Libby "Aww men" Libby said "Also, the student who get to win the Princess heart by being politely nice at Dinner will get to have tea Party with her in private" Mr. Willoughby said and every gets excitedly "The Carriage is here! " Ms. Fowl said as everyone gets excited. Eight sets of coach appeared for the four groups from Ms. Fowls Class and 3 groups from the Grade 7 Class of Ms. Gem and 1 Couach for the teachers and Principal. "Be safe Children! " Mr. Willoughby said as the facilitators excitedly entered their own Carriage "I can't believe Quinlan is coming" Cindy said as she saw the girl entered one of the Carriages "Oh right you didn't see her on the plane because you got sick yesterday, she arrived late at the airport" Libby said "What's wrong if Betty's coming?" Jimmy asked "Duh, she's gonna act like she's perfect and win the competition" Cindy said "Competition? " Carl asked "You know the tea party with the Princess and have a conversation with her" Cindy said "So you wanna win that? " Jimmy asked "Not wanna, gonna" Cindy said smiling and entered the carriage and Jimmy rolled his eyes and followed her inside. Libby sits on the right of Cindy while the boys sat infront of them with Jimmy in the middle, Sheen to Jimmy's left and Carl to Jimmy's right "I can't believe we're riding the Carriage" Libby said happily "I know" Cindy said "OMG! What if the Princess had like a brother you know that is a Prince and then, remember what Ms. Fowl said? We should be home by Midnight! We shouldn't be late because the Apartment we're staying in would be close by then! And then the Prince dance with me and then the clock struck 12 and I realized you're already outside then I run outside and the prince run after me and then my shoe fell out of my feet and then I got in time the carriage then she asked all of us to fit it and then when I tried it on it fit and then get married with the prince" Libby said excitedly then screamed "Whoah, Calm down sister." Cindy said "Yeah libs you already got your prince" Sheen said grumpily folding his arms. "Yeah right" Libby told sheen "Don't Tell Me You didn't dream about your life turning into a fairytale like story Cindy" Libby said and Cindy rolled her eyes "I actually don't" Cindy responded then Cindy raised her left eyebrow "What? I don't" Cindy said "Seriously all girls dream about marrying a prince and become a princess" Libby said "Not me, I don't like being the damsel in distress. I mean those only happen in fairytales" Cindy said Jimmy smiled while listening, Sheen and Carl are also listening. "Come on Cindy, like I would believe that" Libby said "Fine, I dreamed about becoming a Princess when i was five but I stopped knowing it wouldn't happen" Cindy said "Stopped? " Libby said still not believing because she knew Cindy had posters of Princess Evangelyn "Fine, maybe I still want to be" Cindy said "Seriously girl maybe? " Libby asked "Fine I want to now Change topic" Cindy said "Alright, Hey Ms. Fowl said that we can't wear Fancy outfits right? " Libby asked and everyone just nod their heads with a questioning look "So that means its just Fancy Clothes we can't wear. We can still wear make up" Libby said then started doing her make up and Cindy became suddenly alert "Does one of you mind exchanging seats with me because if none I'm gonna just jump out the window and walk all the way there" Cindy said trying to act calm "Done, now You're turn" Libby said as Cindy widened her eyes and scoot further the end of the Carriage "Put that thing away from me" Cindy said looking around. The boys started laughing "Come on its just make up it wouldn't hurt" Libby said "Come on Libby, You know I don't like make ups" Cindy said "Yeah but Princesses wear make ups so-" Libby started but Cindy quickly squeezed herself in between Jimmy and Sheen who are still laughing "No! " Cindy yelled "Jimmy if you wanna win an arguement with her now you know what threatened her" Libby said laughing while Cindy groaned and rolled her eyes. Libby is about to say something when the coach man said "We're entering the gate" witht hat being said they all look out the window "Wow! " Everyone said in awe at the big castle in front of them "This is huge!" Libby exclaimed. Cindy just stared at it smiling.

"They're almost here darling" The queen said "Okay mom, I'll follow later" Evangelyn said already dressed in her normal gown outfit, her hair is up in a messy bun revealing her Gold Dangle earings with heartshaped gem. "Okay, but please do something with your hair" Queen Amelia said "What's wrong with it? " Evangelyn asked "Your hair is a mess" Queen Amelia said and Evangelyn nods her head as Queen Amelia left. She bring out her Hairbrush and waved it on her hair and turn into a fancy ponytail. Amethyst bark in disapprovement of her hair "Mom, couldn't do anything about it when I went down and the guests are already there. So see you later Amethyst" Evangelyn said smiling andeft her room.

The Castle Door opened as everyone looked around in amazement "I'll get lost if I live here" Cindy said "So that's why you stick with us" Jimmy said "I'm not a child" Cindy said glaring at Jimmy. "Okay I want all of you to behave yourself especially you two" Mr. Willoughby said then pointed at Jimmy and Cindy "We're behave and we're never sent to the office unlike Butch so why not tell him that" Cindy said and Butch cracked his knuckles looking angry at Cindy but Cindy gave him the look and he backed away "Right, what I mean is no arguments" Mr. Willoughby said "Relax, Vortex and I knew not to fight in front of royalties. Right? " Jimmy said then raised his right eyebrow at cindy "Of course" Cindy answered "Good" Mr. Willoughby said turning around. The children are busy looking around while following the guards. Suddenly, something caught Betty's attention. She looked at everyone who's not looking that way, She wanted to tell them but the Princess looks exactly like Cindy. "I have to do something about this or I wouldn't win" Betty said to herself "Betty, what are you doing there? Come! " Ms. Gem her teacher called "Sorry, this armor is like different form the rest and its amazing" Betty said pointing at the armor infront of her that is near the picture of the Princess. Everyone looked at the other armors and its all similar and gave Betty a look. "Coming! " Betty said then run towards their Directions "Jeez, Quinlan sure does know how to compare things" Cindy said sarcastically "So? She's nearer to that armor there's probably something different with it when you look closely" Jimmy said "Defending his Betty aren't he? " Cindy said "What did I say about not arguing? " Mr. Willoughby asked "The Princess is not here yet so we can argue as much as we want until the royal family arrived" Cindy said "No, you're not allowed to argue inside the castle have respect" Mr. Willoughby said "Fine" Cindy said "Sorry" Jimmy apologized and Mr. Willoughby turned away and the two glared at each other and followed the rest.


	7. Chapter 6

Before they could reach the dining room Betty suddenly stopped "Ms. Gem, Mr. Willoughby, Ms. Fowl. Can I go to the bathroom? " She asked "Maybe later we don't know where the bathroom is" Ms. Gem asnwered "I could show her the way, guests first" One of the guards said "Okay then, we'll see you at the dining room" Mr. Willoughby said "Cindy can you come with me? " Betty asked which made everyone looked at her confused "Uhm, last I check we're not close" Cindy said "Yeah that's why maybe a little talk on the way wouldn't hurt." Betty said "Okay? " Cindy asked still not sure suddenly Betty pulled her with her running "I DIDN'T AGREED YET! " Cindy yelled she's so shocked that Betty was able to pull her. Everyone are shocked " I should probably follow them that's not the way to the bathroom" The guard said and started running after the two. "Betty's got strength" Sheen said breaking the silence. "I had a bad feeling about this though" Jimmy said "Agreed" Libby said.

"Betty let go! " Cindy yelled as she pulled her right arm free from Betty's grasp "What's your problem? " Betty asked "What's your problem?! " Cindy snapped back. Suddenly they heard running footsteps "Ladies, that's not the way towa-towards the guest bathroom" The guard said out of breath then Betty pointed at the Guest Bathroom sign "Oh, sorry I'm kind of new here. How did you know this is the way? " The guard asked "There's a sign on the hall, I read it" Betty answered "Oh, so you probably knew the way back?" The guard asked as Betty nods her head "Well then I actually have to go somewhere so I'm sneaking out the castle. Bye" The guard said and climbed down the opened window. The two just stared shocked at the window but then shook it away. "Look, I need you to saty in the bathroom until 12" Betty said "Wha-Why?! " Cindy asked " For the reason that i think you might win the tea party with tthe princess" Betty said and Cindy rolled her eyes "Feel threatened about me Quinlan? " She asked with a big smile "No, I know that you cannot be compared even the slightest to me. I know whatever you do you can't be a near competition to me because I always get what I wanted" Betty said angrily at Cindy who gasped "Wow, You're true color is coming out" Cindy said "Yeah, you just know how to bring out the evil to a person" Betty said. Cidny is about to speak but Betty continued "Like how you bring out the evil to Jimmy. He's a sweet guy but because you being mean to him he's being mean to you. You wouldn't stand a chance to him. Admit it to yourself you're jealous of me because I'm perfect and you're nowhere near that" Betty said "I'm now seeing your flaws, you're not perfect" Cindy said with hate but deep down she's really hurt "Yeah, yeah but please do me a favor and get in there! " Betty said opening the bathroom and pointing inside "No, I'm not going in there." Cindy said but she's really wondering why if Betty is really confident about winning then she wouldn't kidnap her into going there. "The Princess don't need to see your face! " Betty yelled irritated and pushed Cindy in and pulled on the door. "Betty! Let me out! i want to see the Princess! " Cindy yelled. She can't miss that opportunity its her dream to meet Princess Evangelyn and Quinlan's not stopping her. Betty looked and saw a podlock on top of a table. She took off her left dollshoe and picked up the podlock with it. She's flexible and then locked the door. "Betty! " Cindy yelled bangin on the door. Cidny heard the click and continued banging on the door "I'll let you out after I win" Betty said and left "You don't understand! " Cindy yelled but no one answered. She looked around the tight room and took a deep breath. Then she remembered she had a phone. She took it from her pocket and started dialing Libby's number but She doesn't have load anymore. "Now how am I gonna meet the Princess and this place don't have windows and tight " Cindy said to herself then slid down and hugged her knees.

Betty went to the dining room and saw that the Queen is already there. "Your Highness" She curtsied "You may take your seat" Queen amelia said and she took the seat beside her Adviser and Libby. "Where is Cindy? " Libby asked quietly Betty widened her eyes "I thought she went back here. She left me before we could go to the bathroom." Betty acted shocked while whispering "She probably got lost" Libby said then raised her hand "Yes Ms. Folfax? " Mr. Willoughby asked "I think Cindy got lost Betty said Cindy left her before they could go near the bathroom" Libby said "I'll call her, excuse me" Jimmy said and walked towards the corner. He started dialing Cindy's phone and Betty cursed under her breath.

Cindy's phone started ringing and she saw who's calking her she smiled. "Neutron" She answered

"Cindy, where are you? " Jimmy asked looking back to where the others are

"Betty locked me in here, the guest bathroom because apparently she think I'll win and have tea with the princess tomorrow morning" Cindy answered

"What?! She didn't" Jimmy asked shock looking at Betty

"Oh yes she did, If she didn't then I would've been there right now. Plus. aren't you at least suspiscious about her action earlier?" Cindy said irritated

"Oh fine, I'm coming to get you but if this is just to get Betty in trouble then -" But Cindy cutted her off

"Fine don't come! " Cindy said then hung up. Unwanted Tears started falling out of her eyes. She really wanna see the Princess but now the only opportunity she have is wasted because of Betty. Jimmy won't also believe that Betty locked her in there. "AHHHH!! " She screamed pulling her hair. She hate it when she cry, she hate herself, she hate tight places.

"Wha- Hello?! cindy?! great she hung up on Me" he said and walked towards the dining table "Mr Willoughby, I'll just go check Cindy if she's at the bathroom" Jimmy said then looked at the queen "Your higness" He added bowing "You may follow the signs" The queen said and Jimmy Smiled then left. Betty Quinlan groaned. "I forgot to take her phone" She muttered under her breath "You all right Betty?" Ms. Gem asked "Yes, I'm fine" She said sweetly then scowled.

Once Jimmy reached the guest bathroom he was shocked to see that its locked. He then knocked on the door "Cindy, You in there? " He called "No I'm not that's why there's no one responding to you right now" Cindy answered sarcastically trying to hide a sob. "So she did lock you in there" Jimmy said widening his eyes in shock. "No, I just happen to lock myself in here" Cindy said sarcastically again "Stop that!" Jimmy yelled as he started fiddling with his watch. "Stop what?! " Cindy asked from inside then Jimmy break the podlock with a laser. He then open the door but Cindy is pushing it. "I thought you wanna get o ut there? " Jimmy asked "Earlier but I don't wanna see you" Cindy answered "Pukin Pluto Vortex! I didn't mean to not believe that easily!" Jimmy said "Yeah because Quinlan is always perfect! Just because I'm mean doesn't mean I can't be nice! " She yelled and accidentally let out a sob but quickly stop it "A-are you crying? " Jimmy asked "No" Cindy answered "You're crying , get out of there" Jimmy said then pushed the door with all his strength and Cindy fell to the ground Jimmy Quickly helped her up. "You okay? " Jimmy asked as Cindy turned around and hid her face after glaring at the boy genius. "Why are you crying? I'm sorry" Jimmy said the last statement made Cindy inhale and shut her eyes "I-its just I'm Claustrophobic and everytime in in places where there are no windows or that is tight I, I just started doing this stupid emotions" Cindy confessed. Jimmy then turned her around and pulled her into a hug "Let's go back, you can still win that" Jimmy said "Quinlan's right though, I'm nowhere near her perfection. I don't stand a chance with her and I don't know why I'm saying this to you" Cindy said hugging him back "You're still recovering from your phobia that's why everything is spilling out of your mouth but no she's not perfect. Nobody's perfect and I know you stand a chance against her. You'll win that" Jimmy said and Cindy exhaled "thanks" She said and they pulled away "What are friends for? " Jimmy asked and they left the bathroom "I wonder why she suddenly just act like that. I mean if she's positive she'll win she wouldn't kidnap me" Cindy said "Its because she's not positive she'll win. I guess she had the gut you'll win this" Jimmy said "I don't know, has the Princess arrived yet? " Cindy asked "I don't know, when I left she's not there yet" Jimmy said "Do I look like I've been crying?" Cindy asked "A little" Jimmy said "I can't face everyone like this" Cindy said stopping. Jimmy then wiped Cindy's face with his hands which made her gasp, he then bring out a handkerchief "Stay here" Jimmy said and run back tot he bathroom. When he returned the handkerchief is all wet and he wiped Cindy's face with it. Then he used his watch to dry it and dried Cindy's face. Cindy looked at him confused. Jimmy stared at her face then tucked a lose blonde hair "There Perfect" Jimmy said "Uh, thanks I guess" Cindy said "Just come, they're probably waiting for us" Jimmy said and Cindy nods her head and followed him in silent.


	8. Chapter 7

"And we present to you Princess Evangelyn" The spokesperson announced as everyone clapped. "Guess that's my cue" Evangelyn said then tooka deep breath and stepped on top of the stairs and slowly walk down with her head held up high. "She looks like someone we know" Sheen swhispered to Libby who just ignored him. Cindy and Evangelyn look exactly alike but due to the hair color they're not that noticeable to others. Once Evangelyn reached the bottom step she walked to her mother and kissed her cheek "Mother" Evangelyn said then her mother hugged her "What are you wearing? " Queen Amelia asked "My royal gown" Evangelyn answered "Didn't I told you to wear other gowns when there's occassions and you're hair you should let it loose" Queen Amelia whispered "You never said I change my gown mother all you said is to fix my hair which I did, I'll fix it again but I'm afraid I'm already introduced and couldn't leave" Evangelyn said as she pulled away "We'll talk later" Amelia said and Evangelyn just stood beside her mother "Man, they sure hug so long" Sheen said as Libby Shushed him "Go and take your seat darling" Queen Amelia said and Evangelyn nods her head and walked towards the other end of the table to take her seat.

"I heard the announcement, the Princess is probably there! " Cindy exclaimed as she and Jimmy run all the way. "I know, you just walk too slow" Jimmy said "Me?! You're the one who walk so slow and look at you now you're running so slow! " Cindy yelled as she took turn "Sorry If I'm not that athletic but you know I could just turn on my Rocket showe but I consider not keaving you behind!" Jimmy returned "Oh really?! Or is it because its disrespectful?" Cindy snapped "Would you at least shut your mouth for a second Vortex?! " Jimmy snapped back.

Evangelyn stopped then turned back to her mother "Mother, I realized that there are still two students missing so why call me early? " Evangelyn asked. Evangelyn isn't the Princess you would imagine. She likes getting into her mother's nerves and not really that polite. "Evangelyn its because we should always be on time" Amelia answered "On time? I recall you saying sorry for being late earlier while I was waiting to be announced" Evangelyn said as everyone just watch silently "Evangelyn" Her mother warned "Sorry" Evangelyn said and turned around to resume to go to her seat "Cindy look out! " Jimmy yelled but Cindy just look back at him with a glare then suddenly she bumped into Princess Evangelyn and they both fell to the ground. Everyone gasped at what happened in their mind they thought Cindy's gonna be in trouble. Jimmy stopped then saw a tiara roll to his feet he widened his eyes realizing the person that Cindy bumped into is the Princess. "I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going" Cindy said and help Evangelyn up. "Its fine" Evangelyn said then Jimmy picked up the tiara and rushed to Cindy's side putting an arm around her. Cindy and Evangelyn looked up at the same time and Everyone gasped including the two of them. Jimmy can still see the difference though. "Whoah, we could be sisters. You are? " Evangelyn said. Cindy struggled to respond she curtsied first " Cindy, Your highness. I'm really sorry for bumping into you" Cindy said "Its nothing" Evangelyn said then Queen Amelia stand up and walked towards the two "Are you alright Evangelyn?" Amelia asked "Yes, I'm fine" Evangelyn answered then Amelia stared at Cindy "You are? " Amelia asked "Cindy your highness" She answered looking down, Jimmy just started rubbing her back, he could feel her tense. "After dinner you stay I need to have a word with you" Amelia said and Cindy nod her head "Yes Your highness" Cindy responded and Betty Smiled "Mom, its really alright" Evangelyn said "This girl needs to know not to mess with royalties" Ameli said as Jimmy led Cindy to her sit beside him. Cindy started feeling uncomfortable. Jimmy then relaized he's still holding the tiara so He stood up and bowed to the Princess "I believe this is yours your highness" Jimmy said and Evangelyn took it from him "Thank you, you may go back to your seat" Evangelyn said nad Jimmy did as he was told. Jimmy noticed that Cindy is relaly uncomfortable so he took her right hand with his left and squeezed it "You'll be fine" He whispered then let go of her hand. Another thought came to her mind why is Jimmy being so nice and sweet to her? But then begun worrying again about how messed up she is the whole day. She's supposed to be happy to meet the Princess but its probably because that's not how she wanted to meet the Princess. Now she really doesn't have a chance in winning that tea party. That Betty Quinlan just had to ruin everything for her.

Dinner is finally done, Cindy's not able to eat that much due to humiliation. She's never the clumsy one nor the one who gets humiliated. "Its time to announce the person who get to have a tea party with the Princess" Queen Amelia said then Princess Evangelyn stand up "I decided to pick Cindy" Evangelyn said and Cindy widened her eyes and her hehead snapped up at the Princess with a surprised look and Jimmy smiled and clapped his hands and the rest followed. Betty Quinlan frowned. "You sure?" Amelia asked "Yes Mother why? " Evangelyn asked "I say this Betty Quinlan is more of a choice that girl is too far away from being a Princess Guest" Amelia said which made Betty Smiled and Cindy took a deep breath remembering the word Amelia wanted to have with her after dinner. Jimmy frowned at what the Queen said " Excuse me but your highness I don't think its your place to judge Cindy, Just because she accidentally bumped into Princess Evangelyn doesn't mean she doesn't fit the Princess Guest status. I also think its up to the Princess who she wanted to have a tea party with, at least give Cindy a chance. I've known her since we are little and she's never really this clumsy or even clumsy." Jimmy said and Cindy's sadness somehow lessened "Young boy I also think its not your place to tell a royalty off. I know what I'm saying and I'm just beinbeing honest" Queen Amelia said "I'm also just being honest. I may not be royal but I happen to know that its your job to hear out your subjects or guests. So you can say its also my place to say what I wanted to especially since I said excuse me" Jimmy said "James Isaac Neutron" Mr. Willoughby warned "Oh right, how rude of me my name is James Isaac Neutron by the way but you can call me Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron Boy genius" Jimmy said smiling. Mr.Willoughby and Ms. Fowl smacked their foreheads while shaking their heads. Cindy just bit her bottom lip. "Well mother, my decision is final. I'm taking Cindy as my guest" Princess Evangelyn said breaking the tension. "Well then der if you say so" Queen Amelia said which made Jimmy smile "Thank you" Jimmy said and took his seat. "I wanted to say thank you for coming and visiting our kingdom. Have fun exploring Paris France and we'll see you again before you leave. That's all" Queen Amelia said as Everyone stand up. The boys bowed and all the girls curtsied. "You're all dismissed except for Cindy." Amelia said as Everyone walked out. The gang looked at Cindy with a small smile before leaving. Cindy then took a deep breath then turned around to face Queen Amelia and Princess Evangelyn. "I really am sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't look where I was going and bumped into the Princess. I promise it wouldn't happen again, I just heard the announcement and I guess I don't like being late. Because I am never late and I swear I'm really not that clumsy" Cindy said quickly "You're forgiven" Princess Evangelyn said and Cindy smiled then looked at the Queen. "Tell me a little about yourself" The Queen said and Cindy took a deep breath "My name is Cynthia Aurora Vortex, I am 12 years old from Retroville and as you may know I study at Lindbergh Elementary School" Cindy said "So what are your talents? And what do you like doing? " Queen Amelia asked "I do Karate, Play the Piano and Guitar, I also Dance, Sing and Compose songs. And I love Studying and reading books especially Math, History. Law, Literature and Science." Cindy said that made Amelia's grumpy look turn relax. "What a talented girl and A smart one as well. Tell me are you also a genius like that Jimmy?" Amelia asked "I-I don't know but I'm top 2 in class next to him" Cindy said and Amelia nods her head. "Well then, Evangelyn you may get your gift for Cindy" Amelia said and Evangelyn left "Gift? No need thanks" Cindy said "You won the tea Party so you have to take it" Queen Amelia said and Cindy smiled and nod her head.

Upstairs, Evangekyn already put the gift on top of the stairs but she went in her room to get Something. She opened a Jewelry box and smiled at the Gold Necklace with three Purple star charms with the one in the middle being the biggest. It looks like hers except hers is heart in shape and in color pink, she took a tiny box and put it in there. After that she went out the room and put it int he gift and walked down the stairs. "Here, i'll see you tomorrow" Evangelyn said and gave Cindy the gift. Cindy took it and smiled "Thanks" She said. You may go" Amelia said and Cindy curtsied and walked away.


	9. Chapter 8

"Guys, sorry for the wait" Cindy said sitting beside Libby on the carriage then the carriage started moving. "Its alright" Jimmy said "So how did the talk go? " Libby asked "The Queen's like my mom" Cindy said with a laugh. "Speaking of like your mom, Oh My G Cindy! When You and Princess Evangelyn are side to side you look exactly like each other, except for the hair color! " Libby exclaimed "And Blood" Cindy added then Libby gasped "You're adopted right? " Libby asked "Libby I'm not. Seriously, the rumors you're hearing is not right. You've known me for years" Cindy said "But you don't look like any of your parents" Libby said "I inhereted my blonde hair from my Grandmother's mother, Mother side by the way" Cindy said "How? " Libby asked "Are you paying attention to our science class when we're in grade 5? Its because of genetic inheritance" Cindy answered "What's genetic inheritance? " Carl asked "Seriously, we just discussed that last year" Cindy said "Last year is a very long time, I don't even remember what I did this summer. Seriously, those moments need to be cherished so can someone please tell me what I did last summer? " Sheen said then quickly asked "It simply explain how traits are passed from generation to generation. Like its alright if we don't share some with our parents. Well, there will still be some similarities since genes are like inherited from our ancestors. But really I'm not adopted my mom had my Ultrasound if you still don't believe me" Cindy explained "Fine, I believe you but Imagine that if the rumors are true then you and Princess Evangelyn could be twins. Like you said about genetic inheritance you may have gotten that blonde hair from the king. If you're twins that means" Libby paused then gasped "You're a Princess!" Libby exclaimed excitedly and Cindy just rolled her eyes with a smile "Please we just happen to look alike. You and Queen hawsaboutislapya looked exactly alike" Cindy reasoned "Its because we really are related my mom once told me we are related to a queen in egypt" Libby said which made Cindy roll her eyes. "Its just a coincidence" Cindy said "Coincidence? that just can't be. Seriously what school goes to france to perform for the Princess? I say with a snap of your finger you're life will turn into a fairytale like" Libby said "Impossible" Cindy said with a laugh "But you're liking the idea" Libby said "Nah, I don't wanna be adopted" Cindy said "Whatever girl but if what I imagined happened and is real. You're treating me with Ice Cream. And it means we're so related to be friends because we are both rrayalties" Libby exclaimed "Whatever. Hey Neutron why are you so quiet? " Cindy said then asked "I've been thinking about what Libby is saying and yes this cannot be just any coincidences. I mean why are we asked to perform for the Princess Anyway? Why do we have to go to france? Why do you look exactly like the Princess? " Jimmy said thoughtfully "Sweet, is this gonna be like an episode in Ultra Lord where his Best Friend meet a Princess that looks exactly like her and they switched places and some guy wanted to take over the kingdom and Ultra Lord saves the day and the two switched back? " Sheen asked Everyone just rolled their eyes at him "No its not Sheen" Jimmy said which made sheen frown. "Hey Cindy what's in that Giant paper bag? " Carl asked which made Cindy felt relief that The Princess and her being look alike is off topic. "Oh this, well, Since I win the tea Party.They gave me a gift I don't even know what's in here probably clothes that I need to wear" Cindy said "I'll get to give you a make over! " Libby squealed "No need" Cindy said "Congratulations by the way" Jimmy said before the two could start annother conversation without them following. "Uh thanks I guess" Cindy said "You finally beat Betty Quinlan girl" Libby said "Yeah, no wonder why she kidnapped me. On the way out I check the armor Quinlan is saying. I just got curious on how it is different from the rest but then I peaked from behind and saw the Picture of Princess Evangelyn. She looks just the way like me, I guess she thought that that would be my advantage" Cindy said "Wait did you say she kidnapped you? " Libby asked shocked "Yeah. She keep on rambling stuffs then pushed me in the bathroom and locked me in there. I never knew Quinlan could be strong when she's quirky" Cindy said "Well, really I'm not thinking of what happened as a coincidence because you still get to meet her after you got out of the bathroom and its not normal to run and bump into a Princess and fell to the ground with her" Libby said "Yeah, good thing you look like her" Carl said not getting the point Cindy sighed "Well, I guess if I didn't look like her then I wouldn't have won right? " Cindy said frowning. "I think you're fine" Jimmy said not knowing what to say and Cindy just forced a smile. Suddenly the Carriage stopped. "Destination arrived" The coach man said and the gang said thank you and exited and went in their apartment.

"That cindy girl looks a lot like me" Evangelyn said to her dog who just tilted her head. "Yeah, I promise except for our hair color. I don't recall having a twin but I'm sure there's a reason why we met and we'll find out tomorrow afternoon." Evangelyn said smiling, She's already in her purple nightgown with her hair all down.

"Let's see what's in there cin" Libby said as they entered their room "Alright" Cindy said put the paper bag on top of her bed. She took out a shoe box, a medium sized box and a jewelry box. Libby then opened the shoe box and gasped."Wow! These are cute! " Libby said showing them the pink sparkly high heel sandals (What Princess Tori wear) "Yeah, I guess" Cindy said then Opened the other medium box which made Libby squeal "Not right on my ear! " Cindy exclaimed "Sorry" Libby said then Picked up the pink cocktail gown with a sash and blue belt. (Like what Princess Tori/ Keira wore, the Pink cocktail gown while singing perfect day at the final song medley. Sorry I'm not really good at describing) . "I can't wait to see you in here tomorrow" Libby said jumping up and down "Don't get too excited, We still have school in the morning" Cindy said "Well you have to wear this to school then because you need to get your make up on and get you're hair fix" Libby said "No need of make up and what's wrong with my hair? " Cindy said then asked "Come on at least wear some foundation, lipstick and Eyeshadow. Be presentable infront of the princess" Libby said which amde Cindy sigh "Fine! " Cindy groaned "Now let's go to sleep" Jimmy said "Wait the jewelry box" Libby said then Cindy opened it then widened her eyes. "This is beautiful" Cindy said then bring out the necklace. "Its similar to the Princess except yours is stars and in purple" Libby said. Cindy just continued staring at it in awe. Jimmy smiled then walked towards Cindy and took it from her which confused everyone "Turn around" Jimmy said. cindy first give him a questioning look but understood so she turned around and Jimmy put it around her neck and it sparkles a little. "There" Jimmy said putting an arm around Cindy then lead her in front of the mirror. She bit her lip and trcaed the necklace with her right hand. "You've always wanted that don't you? " Jimmy asked Cindy just slowly nods her head. "Cindy likes everything that has stars including the real stars itself" Libby said "Its because she's born to be a star" Jimmy said which made Cindy smile at him. "Guys, you said its time to sleep" Carl said and quickly they regain their composure "Oh right, Goodnight" Jimmy said and went to his bed and everyone did the same.


	10. Chapter 9

Morning came and Cindy's already up. She's actually a morning person. Libby woke up and heard the shower on and started fixing Cindy's outfit. Libby then get some handkerchiefs. She first wrap it around Sheen's eyes then Carl's eyes the two heavy Sleepers. She started then being careful because Jimmy is like always on alert. She sighed as she successfuly tied it on the Boy Genius'Eyes. But suddenly Jimmy woke up "Wait what? " Jimmy asked then remembered "Oh right, Is Cindy getting ready? " Jimmy asked "Yup" Libby replied "Its hard sharing a room with girls" Jimmy said "Yeah, but we're thanful that you're the only boy that is a morning person, you're reasonable and understanding" Libby said. jimmy nods his head and closed his eyes and remained layed down on the bed just in case it fell. Cindy then got out of the Bathroom "Thank you" Cindy told Libby who gave her thumbs up. Cindy then get dressed wearing the cocktail gown. "Sit here" Libby said and Cindy obeyed. Libby then started doing Cindy's hair. "You're hair is really wavy when its down" Libby said brushing it. "What are you gonna do with my hair? " Cindy asked "I'll surprise you" Libby said and Cindy just nods her headhead

"Is this outfit nice? " Evangelyn asked Amethyst who barked once. "Yeah its really comfortable than the rest of my gowns one reason I love this" Evangelyn said twirling around once (She's wearing Keira's dress, the one that she doesn't use to perform, the one Tori also wore when they switch places, Her hair is styled like Keira without the purple wig)"Today's gonna be a perfect day" Evangelyn said and went downstairs "First I have to go to the most boring place ever, School. I mean, its not broing when we just waltz and eat but lessons no way. My mom can yell at me for getting an F especially in science and math but this is me and I'm already used to it" She said closing the door

"Ahhh!! " Sheen and Carl jolted awake while Jimmy took off his blindfold "Who screamed? " Jimmy asked "I told Cindy to close her eyes so I could surprise her with her hair. Turns out she doesn't want me to cut off her bangs" Libby said holding Cindy's cutted bangs up and Jimmy's eyes widened then turned around and saw Cindy looking at the Mirror. "Relax, I didn't take all of them" Libby said then cindy turned around embarassed because of her scream. (Her hair is styled like You know Blair from Princess Charm School? Her bangs is like that and even the hair style after her coronation day that's how Cindy's hair look like. Sorry again to those who do not watch barbie :) ) "Whoah" Jimmy said "Cindy you look beautiful" Carl said and Cindy looked down "Hot" Sheen said then libby threatened him with the scissors "Not as hot as my queen libs" Sheen quickly added "Okay, I don't normally feel this way" Cindy said taking a deep breath. "I do that as a permanent hairstyle so do you love it? " Libby said then asked "I guess but its alittle uncomfortable" Cindy admitted "You can still put that in a ponytail but not now" Libby said and Cindy nods her head "Thanks" Cindy said and Libby smiled. "Already done with the make up?" Jimmy asked "Not yet" Libby said "I think she doesn't need one" Jimmy said "Yes she needs a little" Libby said and told Cindy to sit, lets say she forced her. "Just light" Cindy said "Don't worry, I got it" Libby said and Cindy tried and relax

"So does anyone know what the acronym of DNA stands for? How about Evangelyn" The Teacher asked then called Evangelyn who stand up "It stands for Do Not Assume I know it" Evangelyn said which made her and the rest of the Princes and Princesses laugh out loud, well their laugh isn't how normal people usually laugh, its so gentle and sweet. "Quiet class!" The teacher yelled "I'll have a word with you later Ms.William" The teacher said and Evangelyn sit down

"Sorry we're late! " Both Jimmy and Cindy yelled. Those two doesn't like being late. Everyone gasped at Cindy "Wow, you're looking hot Cindy! " Nick exclaimed which made Jimmy roll his eyes "Thanks" Cindy replied "Okaay, why are you late? " Ms. Fowl asked "Libby just had to give me a make over for my tea party with the Princess later and she just had to take a lot of picture of me and us" Cindy responded "Understandable you may sit" Ms. Fowl said "Okay who knows what DNA staands (Brawk) for? " Ms. Fowl asked then Cindy And Jimmy raised their hands "Okay Cindy" Ms. Fowl said "Deoxyribonucleic Acid" Cindy answered "And what is DNA? " Ms. Fowl asked again "It is a double helix strand that carries genetic instructions" Cindy answered "Very Good Cindy" Ms. Fowl said

"Now What's the derivative of Pi? Ms. William? " A different teacher asked this "Apple? " Evangelyn answered an everyone laughed as well

"What's the derivative of Pi Cindy? " ms. Fowl asked "Pi, because the derivative of a constant is a constant" Cindy answered "Great Job" Ms. Fowl said

"What is the Capital City of Spain? Evangelyn" Another teacher asked "Sprain" Evangelyn said Everyone laughed again "Detention" The teacher said angrily "No need to get quirky" Evangelyn said and left the room

"What is the Capity City of Spain? Cindy" Ms. Fowl asked "Madrid" Cindy answered "Very good" Ms. Fowl said "Ms. Fowl, why not call me? " Jimmy asked "Because you're grade is already a hundred and its not even possible to have that grade (Brawk) " Ms. Fowl said

"Evangelyn what do you have to say for yourself? " The queen asked as they arrived back at the castle "I aced waltz and the Princess Etiquette" Evangelyn answered "Why do you always have to make fun of the question you've been asked and why not answer it seriously? " Queen Amelia asked "I don't know the answer so I have to make it funny" Evangelyn said "Then Study" Amelia said "I'm not that great at academicsa nd studying is boring" Evangelyn said and entered her room shutting the door infront of her mother's face "That's not being polite Evangelyn! " Queen Amelia yelled then knocked on the door. She sighed and left.

"Are you excited for later? " Libby asked "Yeah and a little nervous" Cindy admitted "You'll be fine" Jimmy said "Thanks" Cindy said as they went outside the rented school. "Cindy you're ride to the castle is here" Libby said then took Cindy's backpack from Cindy. "I thought they'll pick me up at home " Cindy said "Well I think we thought wrong then" Libby said as she opened the bag and handed Cindy a small silver handbag. "Go one, we'll see you later" Jimmy sasaid "One momnet" Cindy said and took her bag from Libby and took out her mic and put it in her bag secretly "What are you looking for? " Libby asked "My phone, I forgot its in the handbag already. See you later" Cidny said and entered the carriage "Bye! " The gang waved goodbye as the Carriage drove away. "Why did I bring my mic? " She asked herself but then shrugged it off but she can't help but feel confused why.

"Let's go to the mall" Libby said and the boys groaned and said fine. They have nothing to do anyway.


	11. Chapter 10

As Evangelyn heard her mother walked away she started singing (Free From Princess and the Pauper)

 **Evangelyn:** All my life I've always wanted to have one day just for me (She leaned on the door)

Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be (She put her bag on the ground and Sit on her bed)

With no lessons, Speech or lunches (She picked up a piece of paper then she crumpled it and threw it on the trash can) Or to -do list in the way (She puts her hands on her hips as she stared at the list on her table)

No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay! (She twirl around once)

That would be the day! (Then turned her head and gazed from afar at the closed terrace door)

 **Cindy:** All my life I've always wanted to have one day for myself (She looked around the carriage while kicking both her feet)

Not waking up with a pile of work in every shelf (She turned and pulled away the curtain to look out the window)

With no parents in need of impressing

And no emotions in disarray (She rest her elbow on the opened window and purs her chin on her fist)

No one say what you can or can't do everyday!

That would be the day! (She sighed)

 **Evangelyn:** What would it be like to be?

 **Cindy:** What would it be like to be?

 **Evangelyn:** Free!

 **Cindy:** Free

 **Evangelyn:** You would think that I'm so lucky (She shrugged gracefully)

That I have so many things (She looked at the stack of presents infront of her that the students of lindbergh gave her that her maids are arranging in her room as her Mother told them to)

I'm realizing that every present comes with strings (She looked at the biggest one and gracefully pulled the ribbon and twirl around thrice)

 **Cindy:** Though I know I have so little

My determination's strong (She opened her bag and Smiled)

People will gather around the world to hear my song (She bring out her mic and put it near her mouth and act like she's on stage performing)

 **Coach men:** Can I come along? (Cindy giggled and smile)

 **Evangelyn:** Now I fear I'll never be (She turned around the Terrace)

 **Cindy:** Soon I will forever be (She no can see the castle)

 **Both** : Free! (Evangelyn opened the Terrace door with both hands and Cindy put her head out the window as the castle gate opened, the beauty of the Castle is different when there is sunlight)

 **Both:** I close my eyes andfeelmyself fly a thousand miles away (Evangelyn slowly walked towards the terrace when she reached the railing she reached her right hand up like she's reaching something from afar)

I could take flight but would it be right (Cindy walked out of the carriage when it arrived at the garden and looked around in amazement )

My conscience tells me stay (Cindy reached both her hands up and turn around once)

 **Evangelyn:** I'll remain forever royal (She puts her right hand to her left chest)

 **Cindy:** I'll do what my mom think is best (She clenched the skirt of her cocktail and nod her head like she's saying Its decided)

 **Both:** Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret (Cindy strolled the garden skipping)

 **Evangelyn:** But I'll never stop believing (A Purple Butterfly flew by and she smiled watching it)

 **Cindy:** She can never stop my schemes (A pink Butterfly flew by making her turn around watching it fly)

 **Both** : There's more to living than Pride and Crowns and Dread and Blings

In my dreams

I'll be free (They said still looking at the direction the butterfly they saw went while smiling, coincidentally making them look at each other without them knowing)

"This way Ma'am" The gardener told Cindy and Cindy turned around and smiled at the Gardener "Okay thank you" Cindy said then the gardener's eyes widen "You-You're highness, sorry I didn't recognize you. You dyed you're hair blonde?" The gardener said shocked then curtsied in front of Cindy. "No, No I'm not the Princess. My name is Cindy you are? " Cindy said then asked "Rosetta" Rosetta replied "Its nnice meeting you" Cindy said smiling "Wow, you look exactly like the Princess except for the hair color" Rosetta said and Cindy smiled "Yeah We are shocked ourselves when we met" Cindy answered as She followed Rosetta "You are more polite than the Princess though" Rosetta said "Oh no trust me, I'm just being a little awkward in this big place" Cindy said "Losen up, You're the girl who bumped into the Princess last night right? " Rosetta asked "Uh hehe yeah" Cindy said awkwardly "My, you look way stunning with your hair lose." Rosetta said "Thank you, What a beautiful garden. You grew all these? " Cindy asked looking at the different colored tulips "You like tulips? " Rosetta asked "Yes, Pink tulips are like my favorite" Cindy said "Princess Evangelyn also like tulips except she liked it in Violet" Rosetta said smiling "Oh relaly? " Cindy asked "Yeah, well here we are. I can't stay here that long though I have somewhere else to go" Rosetta said showing Cindy the super big and fairytale like Gazebo with a fancy table and chairs and food and lights. "Whoah" Cindy said "See you uhm, soon" Rosetta said "Bye Thank you" Cindy said as Rosetta left

"Thank you for Coming" Queen Amelia said and Cindy curtsied "Your highness" Cindy said "Wow, you look like a Princess my dear, You look like my daughter" Queen Amelia said "Thanks" Cindy said "Go on have a seat, Princess Evangelyn will be here soon." Amelia said and Cindy smiled and sit down on one of the two chairs. "Have a great day" Queen Amelia said and left "Thank you" Cindy said but Queen Amelia just keep walking.

"How do you think Cindy is doing? "Libby asked "Probably having fun" Jimmy said "Yeah libs why are you so worried? " Sheen asked "Well I know Cindy, she either freak out and not show up or show up but fight with the Queen" Libby said "She'll be fine" Jimmy said "Yeah libby don't worry" Carl said "Hey, guys let's enter that store" Libby said pointing at the fancy store "That's a jewelry store" Jimmy said "So? I'm a girl I wanna take a look" Libby said and headed there while the boys following groaning

"Hello" Princess Evangelyn said and Cindy quickly stand up and Curtsied "Princess" Cindy said "Please do call me. Evangelyn. I'm not much of a proper Princess" Evangelyn said with a laugh making Cindy a little more comfortable "Wow, We looked really alike except for the hair color and my eyes is a darker shade of yours though its not noticeable" Evangelyn said "Yeah, You're gardener thought I was you, she thought I dyed my hair blonde" Cindy said with a laugh. "So wanna have some tea?" Evangelyn "Sure" Cindy said "Later I'll tour you in the castle" Evangelyn said "Awesome! " Cindy said and they continued having a conversation.


	12. Chapter 11

"And here we are my room" Evangelyn said opening her bedroom door. "Whoah, you sleep here? I feel like this room can fit 10 people and this almost look like it has a living room" Cindy said "Living room? " Evangelyn asked "You know where you and your family bond" Cindy said "Oh you mean the throne room" Evangelyn said "Yeah, I guess to you" Cindy said smiling. "You're easy to hang out with. You're nice and friendly" Evangelyn said "Oh believe me, I'm rude, bossy, stubborn and arrogant when I'm outside" Cindy said "Really? " Evangelyn asked and Cindy nods her head "I mean not that I really want to be mean, its just. I wanna make my mom proud. I do everything to make her and my dad happy. They always say that I'm not tough enough, I'm not good enough and I'm a disappointment but I live them so I continue living under their control. Like everytime I'm outside or with my friends I fell like she's following me so I have to act like that. Sometimes, I just wanna cry and yell" Cindy said "Wow, I wouldn't let that happen to me. I mean, my mom is like always telling me what to do but as a Mischievious Princess I like getting into her nerves" Evangelyn said with a laugh "Wow, look at us we look almost exactly alike yet so different" Cindy said laughing too "Well we both like getting competing with someone. Like with Henry or who's that boy genius you speak of? Jimmy? " Evangelyn said "Yeah agreed" Cindy said and they two high fived. "I have a secret to tell you" Evangelyn said as Cindy looked at her confused. She pulled Cindy near the mirror and she took her hair brush then it glowed and analyzed Cindy's hair then she set it then brush it on her hair. Now, their hair look exactly alike. "Whoah" Cindy said and they both looked at the Mirror. "Now we can be twins" Evangelyn said and they both smiled. "I also got a secret to tell" Cindy said then go to her bag and bring out a mic. Then she waved it on Evangelyn's dress and it begun glowing. "We just have to wait but it won't take long" Cindy said then after 5 minutes she waved it on herself and now she's wearing the exact mini violet with blue with pink gown Evangelyn is wearing and they started laughing then looked at the mirror with a smirk "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? " They both said at the same time and Cindy waved her mic to Evangelyn and Evangelyn appeared wearing her pink cocktail gown. Then Evangelyn waved her brush on Cindy's hair now Cindy looked like Evangelyn and Evangelyn looked like Cindy. "Cool! " Cindy said smiling "One missing touch" Evangeline said na dput her tiara on Cindy's head "Perfect" Evangelyn said and the two begun laughing. "Where did you get you're hairbrush? " Cindy asked "Well, my mom knew that I like getting my hair done so she asked a scientist to make this for me. Your Microphone? " Evangelyn said then asked "I invented it actually. I don't really like dress ups but I thought about giving it to Libby but then I realized I don't want to let anyone know I invent because I don't know why I don't want them to know even my parents don't know about it. sorry I'm not good at explaining stuffs like this" Cindy said "I understand, Hey, I have an Idea" Evangelyn said "What? " Cindy asked "How about we exchange places for one day or we can switch back to our normal selves before show night" Evangelyn said and Cindy started feeling uneasy "I don't think its a good idea" Cindy said "Please, How about let's start right now and we can change back tomorrow night I'll tell them you're inviting me over again.Please, we'll get to know each other more by doing this. I get to be a normal girl and you get to be a Princess" Evangelyn said "Are you sure? " Cindy asked speechless "Yes Please" Evangelyn said begging "Alright, how can I say no to a Princess. Let's do this" Cindy said. Then they heard Queen Amelia knocking "Girls, Evangelyn Prince Henry is here to visit. " Queen Amelu said which made Evangeline smile "Not now, Your Prince Charming is here" Cindy said and they returned to their normal selves. "Oh please that guy, No way" Evangelyn said "Denial" Cindy teased

"I can't believe you bought all these" Jimmy said bringin some of Libby's shopping bags. It turned out, Libby is addicted to buying stuffs. The three boys had 3 paper bags each except for sheen who has 6 and Libby who has 2. "Duh, everything here is just fabulous" Libby said "And expensive" Jimmy said "Not that much" Libby said. Libby is actually a rich girl that's why she's able to buy an elelectric guitar to give to Cindy as a Gift. Cindy let her keep it of course because her mom doesn't like anything to do with rock ir loud music. "Let's go home" Jimmy said "Hey where's carl and sheen? " Libby asked as the two turned around to find the two boys fighting on who gets to ride that one horse of the carousel. "Tehy do realize all of the horses are just the same right? " Libby asked "Yeah but you know them, they'll do anything to embarass themselves" Jimmy said then the two went their way to pull those two apart and go home hoping it'll be easy to make them wake up and tell them its for kids.

Cindy watched as Princess Evangelyn dance waltz with Prince Henry. She suddenly thought about her and Jimmy dancing but quickly shook that thought away. The two ended the dance. "You're great as usual but you cannot compare to my graceful feet" Prince Henry said "Uh graceful feet, how charming, Mine is more on point and on beat " Evangelyn said as Prince Henry kissed her hand. Cidny realized that Evangelyn's voice is like so soft and sweet while hers is rough and grumpy making her self conscious and note another of their difference. "Prince Henry here is my guest Cindy" Evangelyn said "Its an honor to meet your acquaintance ma'lady" Prince henry said as he took Cindy's right hand and kissed the top of it "You too your highness" Cindy said then curtsied then Peince Henry gasped "You two looked a lot like each other, except for your hair, eyebrows and height" Prince Henry said. With that being said Cindy started realizing that their pretend later is gonna be hard since somesome people might notice. "Yeah, I know but you have to go now" Evangelyn said "Why? " Prince Henry asked. "I need to entertain my guest" Evangelyn said "But I'm also your guest" Prince Henry said "You arrived unannounced" Evangelyn argued "Yeah, but I like surprising you" Prince Henry said "Crawford I'll see you tomorrow at school" Evangelyn said "Fine William" Prince Henry said kissing Evangelyn's cheek then left. "You know I started realizing this is going to be a little harder than we thought since you're 1 inch taller than me" Cindy said "We can do this" Evangelyn said "We don't even know anything of how to be each other" Cindy said as they entered Evangelyn's room. "Its gonna be easy, all you have to do is follow some simple rules" Evangelyn said then started singing (To be a Princess/To Be a Popstar)

 **Evangelyn:** To be a Princess is To know which spoon to use (She puts her hands on her waist)

To be a Princess Is a thousand Pair Of Shoes (She run towards her closet and opened it and Cindy's eyes widened in wow)

Have Your Breakfast serve In bed (She Gestured towards the bed)

Wear Some Diamonds On your head (She put her Tiara on Cindy)

Get a Food Massage And Mani-pedi too (She pulled her and they both went out he terrace)

To be a Princess is to live a dream Come true (She spread her arms to show Cindy the View. Cindy gasped in amazement, she can see all of Paris, if possible France)

Curtsey when princes Come to call (She pulled her back in her room and curtsied and Cindy copied her)

Wear a new Gown To every Ball (She pulled her in her wardrobe closet and Cindy gasped and covered her mouth in the thousands if dresses)

all through the day There's Just one way You must Behave (She turned to Cindy holding both her hands and Cindy nods her head)

Pose with a Feather In your hat (She handed Cindy a Green Feathered hat and herself a Pink Fetheared hat and She took Cindy's phone and they took a selfie)

Stretch On a golden Yoga mat (Cindy do a backbend on the Yoga mat on the closet's floor)

Bend In above And Always Wear your Gloves and Wave (She helped Cindy up and they Bowed and Waved like a Princess)

Shoulders Back and (Evangelyn saw that Cindy had a perfect posture)

Tummy In and (She nods her head)

Pinky out and (She helped Cindy with her pinky)

Lift The chin and (since Cindy is still looking at her now princess like hands Evangelyn raised her chin up)

Slowly turn your head from side -To -side (She puts her hands on her waist and showed Cindy how to turn her head and Cindy followed)

Breathing gently (She exchanged Places With Cindy)

Stepping Lightly (She walked a little forward)

Smile Brightly (She make Cindy smile with her fingers)

Nod Politely (She nod her head politely and Cindy followed)

Do everything you do with Pride (They put an around around each other and walked forward)

Glide (They glide out of the closet laughing)

To be a Princess Is to wear Your Family Crest (She shows her the family crest on the flag outside)

To be a princess is to always Do your best (She curtsied, Cindy then took out her phone again)

 **Cindy:** To be a Vortex Is to Know not to act too amused (She puts her hands on her waist)

To be a Vortex Is to Not fall Of your shoes (She folded her arms and shake her head no)

To Rehearse Until It's Right (She shows Evangelyn her picture while she's Playing the piano at her recital, Then Dance)

You should never lose a fight (She showed Evangelyn her doing Karate when she was 5, she still had pigtails on)

and you shouldn't act like you are too confused (She just looked at Evangelyn)

To be a Vortex Is to never ever snooze (She showed her her 4:30 am alarm and kept her phone on the secret pocket on her cocktail gown that Evangelyn showed her while they're still having a tea party.

take In the latest Fashion show (She modeled and strike a pose)

I mean, Stick in with your Status quo (She quickly shook her head no, She accidentally sang the first part which made Evangelyn laugh)

Speak and be clever go and show them who's the star (She put both her hands On Evangelyn's shoulder who nods her head)

Be aware of the latest news (She said picking up a newspaper)

There is no time to lose (She pointed at the clock)

Love all your friends no matter how Bizarre they are (She took out her phone again and showed Evangelyn their photo at the moon, at Jimmy's lab and at school then switched it to camera and turned on the flash)

Here's a Camera (They both just smiled)

There's a camera (Cindy put one hand on her waist and one hand behind her head then smiled with a wacky wink making her look cute than ugly, Evangelyn smiled her right hand on Cindy's left shoulder, her body sideways, her left hand holding Cindy's phone)

And a camera (Cindy held the phone with a peace Sign while Evangelyn's eyes are now squinted)

And a camera (She smiled resting her elbows on Evangelyn's shoulder and Evangelyn already has her hands covering her face due to the flash)

And your best friend who makes sure you're in-line, She's Libby (She showed Evangelyn the Picture of LLibby taking a photo of a flower using her DSLR camera)

Grades all A and (She formed an A with her fingers)

Strike a pose and (She folded her arms, her legs slightly apart and smiled confidently as Evangelyn took her photo using Cindy's phone)

Work a Crowd And (She took her phone)

Be all tough and (She do a karate kick which made Evagelyn cover her mouth then clap)

Never show the feelings you feel inside (She held Evangelyn's clapping hand)

Shine! (She pulled Evangelyn out of the room and onto the top of the stairs. They knew that no one's around during that time)

To be A Vortex Is to never act Your age (She kept her phone again)

To be a Vortex Is to make The world your stage Oh,Oh,Oh (She bring out her microphone as Evangelyn Bring out her Brush and they waved it at Each other. Evangelyn then put her tiara on top of Cindy who's now her)

 **Cindy:** Shoulders back and (She took a step down)

 **Evangelyn:** Strike A pose and (She took one step down and put both hands on her waist)

 **Cindy:** Pinky out and (She took another step down with her right hand raised showing her pinky)

 **Evangelyn:** Grades all A and (She took a step down folding her arms)

 **Both:** Slowly turn Your head From Side - To - Side (They looked side to side slowy)

 **Cindy:** I see Now (She and Evangelyn took three steps down)

 **Evangelyn:** here's A camera (She winked with a Peace Sign on her hand)

 **Cindy:** Stepping Lightly (She stepped lightly wlakiglng down)

 **Evangelyn:** There's a Camera (She fold her arms and turn her face into fierce)

 **Cindy:** Nod Politely (She curtsied)

 **Both:** Do everything you do with Pride (They run down the stairs)

Glide! (They twirl around and exchanged places)

To be a Princess Is to always do your Best (They curtsied at each other)

To be a Vortex is to Leave them all Impressed! (They held hands and twirl around thrice and raised their hands up and bowed)

The clock struck 10 pm

"Ready to go home to our apartment Your higness, I mean Cindy" Cindy asked Evangelyn who looks and dressed exactly how when she come to the Castle's garden. "Ready Princess Evangelyn" Evangelyn told Cindy and they walked out the Castle. "Goodluck" Cindy said as Evangelyn nods her head and the Carriage went away. They, of course switched phone as well, excpet they don't switch necklaces, Cindy who watched as the Carriage left the gate is still wearing her star necklace and Evangelyn who looks nervous yet at the same time excited is still wearing her heart necklace.

"Do you think Cindy's on the way home? " Libby asked "I'll call her" Jimmy said they are all in their pajamas already. "Cindy, are you on the way back here? " Jimmy asked as Evangelyn answered Cindy's phone

"Oh, yes Actually I am. Sorry for the wait the Princess and I just had a lot of fun" Evangelyn said

"Okay, why do you sound different?" Jimmy asked

Evangelyn check the caller ID and it read Nerdtron and she smiled "Nothing Nerdtron just tired" She replied trying to sound like Cindy but the sweetness of her voice can still be heard

"Okay, we'll wait for you outside" Jimmy said

"Okay bye" Evangelyn said then hanged up

"She's on her way back, let's gow ait for her downstairs" Jimmy said and Libby followed "You two coming? " Libby asked "Nah, we'll wait here" Sheen said playing with his action figure as Carl drifted off to sleep hugging his llama stuffed toy "Okay then" Libby said and the two waited outside

"Princess Evangelyn, time to go to bed you still have school tomorrow" One of the maid said "Thank you" Cindy said and about to go to bed "Aren't you going to change in your night gown ma'lady? " The maid ask "Oh right, thanks for reminding me. You may go and get some rest I can now handle myself" Cindy said and the maid smiled, curtsied then left. "Hey Amethyst, do you know where the night gowns are? " Cindy asked amethyst and Amethyst walked in the closet and she walked in then Amethyst stopped infront of a Cabinet. "Thank you. Good night you may go to bed" Cindy said as Amethyst left. She opened the closet and was shocked to see so many but she decides to pick one night gown that stands out to her the most, its just simple. She then took a relaxing bath at the bathtub "I can stay here forever" She said

"Cindy, How's the tea party" Libby asked as Evangelyn went down the Carriage slowly "Uh, Fine" Evangelyn replied "Jeez Cindy, you don't look tired but by the way you act you're really tired. Let's go in" Jimmy said but he somehow had a feeling that there's someting different about Cindy that he couldn't point a finger to but since he knew its impossible he just shook that thought away thinking he's also probably just tired carrying some of Libby's shopping bags. "Okay, good idea" Evangekyn answered and they walked in.

Cindy wore the Pajama she picked from the Closet of Evangelyn. Its a metallic pearl pink spaghetti strapped top and same colored pajamas and she took a Black jacket as she realized its so cold. She walked out of the closet and looked her reflection at the mirror. "Me having an Auburn Hair will take too long to get used to" Cindy said. Then she realized that She and Jimmy now had the same hair color she smiled but then shrugged it off and went to bed.

"You mean this is my Pajama? " Evangelyn asked stepping out of the bathroom wearing cindy's Karate styled Pajama "Uhm Yeah, why? " Libby said then asked Then evangelyn laughed nervously "Oh uh, nothing. Oh gosh, Princess Evangelyn sure got in my head, she's a lot like you Libs. I mean She forced me into wearing different outfits and taking photos like this" Evangelyn reasoned, one thing she's good at is making up excuses. "Wow, you posed like this" Libby said as she giggled "Forced to" Evangelyn replied "I think the Princess and I could get along" Libby said "Yeah, speaking of get along. She invited me and you guys to go to her castle and get to know each other more. Ci-I mean Evangelyn is really fun to be with" Evangelyn said "Sounds Fun" Libby said and Evangelyn smiled. In Jimmy's mind he thought that there is something off with Cindy's smile, its not as beuatiful as before but like before shrugged that thought off thinking he's just tired. "Well, good night guys" Jimmy said evryone replied except Carl who's sleeping and Evangelyn "Good ight" Evangelyn said and went to Cindy's bed. She lay down and "Ouch! " She quickly yelled "What is it? " Libby asked " The bed is just too hard" Evangelyn said "You didn't complain when we first got here" Libby said. "Probably because we spend a lot of time talking while sitting on Evangelyn's bed. They just really had to train me when I'm relaly not a Princess" Evangelyn excused. Libby and Jimmy Looked at Each other getting suspicious. "Well go to sleep now maybe when you fell asleep you'll forget about the bed" Libby said and Evangelyn nods her head "Sweet dreams" Evangelyn said and quickly fell asleep. Libby pulled out her phonw then tetexted Jimmy. Jimmy felt her phone vibrate, he opened it and read. _I don't think this is Cindy. -L_

Then He replied

 _Me too, Ever since she walked out of that Carriage I can tell she's not Cindy I mean her eyes is darker green than the real Cindy and Her smile is not as bright as Cindy's-J_

 _Don't tell Me- L_

 _Yeah, its what you're thinking. But how about let them come clean about this themselves tomorrow? - J_

 _Ok-L_

And they drifted off to sleep like the others.

Cindy keeps on turning on the bed "Stupid bed, so soft" She muttered but she tried to stay quiet and just close her eyes. without her knowing she felt into a deep deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Morning came, everyone is already at school. _'Just remember always fight with Neutron like call him names and compete with him in class. Libby is my best girlfriend, sheen and carl is also my best friend like Neutron but don't show it. One last part is to always get a perfect grade and scores on exams.'_ Cindy's words rung through Evangelyn's head as she took a deep breath. "Something wrong? " Libby asked sitting beside Cindy on the left side. The same seating arrangement back at Lindbergh Elementary School. Evangelyn is already in Cindy's normal outfit except for the hairstyle since Libby made it permanent as Cindy told Evangelyn everything. Not actually everything, just some important things. "Oh uh, yeah just fine. Its just so hot in here" Evangelyn said "I think the airconditioner is broken, but I can fix it" Jimmy said standing up. ' _Insult him'_ Evangelyn remembered. "Yeah Neutron! but I think uhm your uh hair needs fixing first. I uh think you can't fix it because you can't even fix that lame fudge hair" Evangelyn said with a nervous laugh hoping everyone doesn't suspect a thing. "Yeah Vortex, running out of insults are we? " Jimmy said grinning mischieviously "No, Just got off the wrong side of the bed. But later you'll see" Evangelyn said now smirking meanly then looked straight ahead. Jimmy and Libby quickly bring out their phones.

 _Yup, Totally not Cindy-L_

 _Well, how about I try and pull her hair to see if its a wig or not- J_

 _If its not? -L_

 _Well, this is Cindy alright but they must've done something with her. After all, Royal families are rich and had access to all technologies and Chemicals or even threats-J_

Ms. fowl entered the room strtling both Jimmy and Libby who quickly turned their phone off and kept it in their bags. "Good Morning Class" ms. Fowl said and everyone responded. "Today we will be having aaa.. MOCK TEST! " Ms. Fowl announced "What?" Evangelyn asked widening her eyes "Its a surprise test Cindy, but doon't worry.. As alwayyys you'll ace thiiss test! " Ms. Fowl said handing them the test papers _'If I am_ her' Evangelyn thought then took a deep breath and stared at their science mock test.

"Make sure to answer it seriously" The teacher said giving Cindy her test paper while eyeing her then left. "Jeez what's her problem? " Cindy whispered to her seatmate who laugh "Oh Ev, I know you'll ace this test" The girl said then winked at her _'This must be Uh_ _Isla'_ Cindy thought "Yeah of course Isla, when did I ever failed a test" Cindy said who smiled and Isla just gave her a weird look then started doing her own exam. "Oh and one more thing" Isla said "What? " Cindy asked "I like your new gown" isla Said referring to Cindy's gown. (The one Princess tori wear when she cahnge places with Keira) "Oh uh, I just think its good to try and change your image" Cindy said and Isla nods her head and she smiled then really started answering.

Unfortunately Evangelyn forgot to tell her that she don't take her classes seriously especially tests.

 _'Oh gosh I haven't got any single answer. My paper is blank! "_ Evangelyn thought panicking while biting the end of her pen. _'Cindy's gonna get mad at me'_ Evangelyn thoguht then suddenly grinned mischieviously _'I mean, she wouldn't mind retaking this test anyway. Just gonna have fun with_ this' _Evangelyn_ thought grinning madly then started answering the questions.

"Are you sure you're done Ms. William? " The teacher asked _'What's her name again. Ms.. uh'_ Cindy thought looking at the teacher "Yes Madame Courtney" She answered politely and the teacher eyed her then went to check her paper. _'Won't she let me sit now?'_ Cindy thought then smiled sweetly at her teacher who looked at her then went back to checking. Then Cindy bit her lip, she's feeling so awkward standing there in front of the Princesses and Princes. After Madame Courtney is done checking she stand up then tilted her eyeglasses and stared unbelievingly at Cindy. "Evangelyn, You didn't cheat did you?" Madame courtney asked "Why would I cheat? " Cindy asked "Because you've got a perfect score" Ms. Courtney said and everyone gasped "Uh.." Cindy said really confused suddenly Isla raised her hand up "She told me she wanted to try and change her image" Isla said and Madame Courtney smiled "Very Well, you're dismissed" Madame Courtney said and Cindy smiled and curtsied "Thank you madame courtney" Cindy said then left.

"What is the meaning of this Ms. Vortex! (Brawk!)" Ms. Fowl yelled making everyone stop talking. Evangelyn then stand up shocked because no one had yell at her like that. They usually just raise their voice a little bit with anger but not that loud and scary. Especially with he Brawk! "Yes Ms. Fowl? " Evangelyn asked. Ms. Fowl then raised her paper marked with F minus. Everyone gasped and widened their eyes and looked at Evangelyn. "What? " Evangelyn asked everyone who's looking at her. "Now be serious! can you tell me what DNA stands for? " Ms. Fowl asked "Do Not Assume I know it" Evangelyn said then started laughing then stopped when she realized all the weird glances she's recieving "Are you alright? " Libby whispered "Ms. Vortex! You'll be stuck in detention if you don't tell me why you didn't answer your test (Brawk!) seriously!" Ms. Fowl yelled "Well, I just wanted to have some rest and fun. Now its your turn to answer my question. Why do you squak I mean Brawk? " Evangelyn asked "OUT! " Ms. Fowl yelled "Fine, no need to get all cranky" Evangelyn said then left the room. "Jimmy, that Cindy is a lot of fun" Sheen said "I don't know, that Cindy is creeping me out a little. I'm not used to this Cindy" Carl said "Yeah, I don't wanna deal with this Cindy anymore that failed test is one proof." Jimmy said

"How did you manage to get a perfect score? " Isla asked "I always got a perfect score, I'm smart" Cindy answered then everyone laughed and she looked at her friends curiously. _'Let's see if I remember blue gown and brown eyes is Princess Isla, Blonde Boy is Prince_ _Henry Evangely's love, And Tan skin, green gown and blue eyes is Princess_ Avery' Cindy thought lookign at her friends I mean Evangelyn's friends who are laughing. "Nice joke, last I check you hate academics. You don't take everything seriously" Princes Henry said "Are you just saying that to get to my nerves? " Cindya asked trying to sound sweet even though irritation can still be hinted. "No he's not, jeez have you bumpedd your head? " Avery asked "No, Just not feelign very well" Cindy answered

"Cindy, you never failed a test" Libby said "Bet Nerdtron is dancing his in-your face dance in his head right now' Evangelyn said accidentally with her french accent and everyone on their table, which are the gang, turned their heads to her at the same time. "Since when can you speak French accent? " Libby asked then Evangelyn widened her eyes then gulped "Since yesterday, sorry. I'm just not feeling very well" Evangelyn answered. Then Jimmy grinned _'Nows the time to reveal this impersonater once and for_ all' He thought as he put the back of his palm of her forehead then turned his plam, grasp her bangs and pulled it really hard backwards making evangelyn shrieked in pain and fell backwards. Jimmy widened his eyes and so does everyone else. "I thought you are my friends! " Evangelyn said then run away crying. "Wait Cindy! I didn't mean to! " Jimmy yelled "Great Job jimmy. She's really Cindy after all. She probably just got tired from yesterday and last night." Libby said "Hey, yout hought about it too" Jimmy said "Well, I guess we're both wrong. But you really have to make it up to her" Libby said . Jimmy bit his bottom lip and run out of the school cafeteria after Evangelyn.

"Wow, Evangelyn. You got a 100% on your Science Mock test. I didn't see that coming. But I'm so proud of you. Too bad you got a fever" Amelia said helping Cindy lay down on her bed. "Yeah," Cindy said _'I don't remember Evangelyn telling me about failing her academic_ classes' Cindy thought. As Queen Amelia left her alone she took out her phone and started dialing her own cellphone who's in the hands of Evangelyn.

"Hello, Oh hey Cindy. How are you doing? " Evangelyn asked

"I got a fever, You didn't tell me about you failing your classes. What about you?" Cindy said then asked

"That's too bad, My mom wouldn't let any visitor come if you're sick. Well, Having fun" Evangelyn said missing the failed exam she took.

"Good, but we better change back right away later Because-" Cincy got cut off

"No, mother wouldn't allow us to go in the castle" Evangelyn said

"But, The reason why I got sick is because they keep me up all night training me to be a proper princess! " Cindy exclaimed

"Good so how did it go? " Evangelyna asked twirling her hair

"Horrible! I trip, fell down the stairs, drop the teapot, Ripped one of your gowns and every embarassing moments. Especially when I dance with prince Henry I keep on stepping on his foot" Cindy said

"WHAT?! " evangelyn asked furious as she heard the Prince Henry part

"No worries, I already got the hang of it. How about you tell my friends the truth and sneak in the castle later" Cindy said

Evangelyn sighed remembering the failed test she didn't tell Cindy. But she's having a lot of fun she couldn't just end it. "Sure Cindy. I'll tell them" Evangelyn said smirking evilly

"Thanks, well i gotta go get some rest. Bye" Cindy said hanging up

Evangelyn slowly puts the phone down slowly "Bye Princess Cindy, Hope you'll love living in the castle forever. Your Coronation day as a queen is coming up. And its the performance day. Sorry, I'm just having a lot of fun here and you're not ruining it for me" Evangelyn said then started walking back in the school building.


	14. Chapter 13

"Cindy" Jimmy said as the two faced each other then Evangelyn walked pass him "I'm sorry, its just I just had the guts that you aren't cindy for I can name some differences. But I guess, I'm wrong, its probably because you are just tired" Jimmy said which made Evangelyn stop "Really nerdtron?" Evangelyn asked turning around "Really vortex, I mean you're a little taller, your eyebrows are brown, your smile isn't that bright, I mean your eyes is darker than before" Jimmy said "Really great at observation but I maybe just grew a little taller I mean no one could know when you'll grow tall right? I'm just feeling a little off so I'm like this" Evangelyn answered "Sounds reasonable. But really what about your failed exam? " Jimmy asked "I fail it so you wouldn't fight with me anymore" Evangelyn reasoned "Really? " Jimmy asked a little skeptical "Yeah, Our arguments are getting old" Evangelyn responded "Couldn't agree more" Libby said "Oh hey guys" Jimmy said "Finally good?" Libby asked "Yeah, we're friends" Jimmy replied "So Cindy, what time will the carriage arrive later to pick us up? " Libby asked "About that.. The Princess caught a fever and wouldn't be allowing guests" Evangelyn said "Aww men! I'm lookijg forward to it" Sheen said "Well, the Princess is sick so understandable" Jimmy said "Let's go back inside we'll be late for our next class" Evangelyn said as everyone agreed. She watch them head inside first then Smirked "The time of my life has arrived" She said then started following the rest

10:30 pm at the Castle, Cindy's been waiting near the gate for 2 hours. She's wearing a black coat, she snuck out her room thankfully no one saw her. She's already shivering from the cold and started coughing. She had with her her own silver handbag. She's actually glad that no one notices Evangelyn going home with a different purse and necklace. "What is taking them so long" She whispered then sneezed three times after that she started having a coughing fit. She got nervous when one of the guards seemed to have heard but let out a sigh of relief when the guard shrugged it out. "Phew, that was close" She said then bring out her cellphone and started Ringing her phone that's in the hand of Evangelyn. "Come on Pick up" Cindy hissed but after 3 rings it ended. "What? " Cindy asked shocked

"Who's that cindy? " Libby asked "Oh just my mom, we uh kikind of had an argument and I don't wanna speak to her" Evangelyn said. Libby gave her the suspiscious look "Really, I took your advice about standing up for myself to my mom and it kind of felt a little good" Evangelyn said faking a smile and Libby smiled "Good, you know I'm loving this new sweet voice of yours" Libby said "Well, the queen made me change my voice because she said girls have sweet voice" Evangelyn said

"Maybe I just have to ring Libby" Cindy said then started dialing her best friends number.

"Huh? " Libby asked staring at the number then hung up. "Just a wrong number" Libby told everyone who nods her head and Evangelyn who sighed thankful that Libby didn't pick up

"Seriously, Libby! Well, She doesn't know my number anyway but then again wouldn't evangelyn tell her. Well, they're probably sneaking in. But I'm not feeling so good, maybe I should try one last time and call Jimmy" Cindy said then dialed Jimmy's number. She had all their numbers memorized, Well she's great at memorizing phone numbers. "Please answer" Cindy said hopefully

Jimmy's cellphone started buzzing and he looked at the unknown number but unlike Libby he's not the one to not answer unfamiliar numbers. Just to give them a heads up they're dialing the wrong one. "Hello? " Jimmy asked

"Neutron, Jimmy. Its Cindy" Cindy whispered

Jimmy widened his eyes and turned to look at Evangelyn who's talking with Libby. "What do you mean you are Cindy? " Jimmy asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Evangelyn cursed under her breath.

"Wait, Didn't evangelyn tell you? She said she's gonna tell you to sneak in so we could switch back" Cindy said shocked

"What do you mean switch back? " Jimmy asked still confused and shocked

"Jimmy, Evangelyn and I decided to live each other's life for one day" Cindy said then coughed

"So I was right all along" Jimmy said walking towards the others "You aren't Cindy" Jimmy told Evangelyn "Of course I am! that person you're talking to is just trying to impersonate me! " Evangelyn yelled

"I am not trying to impersonate her! Jimmy. Please Believe me, I am the real Cindy!" Cindy said

"I believe you don't worry" Jimmy said "How could you believe her when she's only on the phone?! " Evangelyn asked "I can tell by her voice. Actually, I can tell by just looking at you right now" Jimmy said

Cindy smiled then started coughing.

"Cindy, Where are you? Are you sick? " Jimmy asked worriedly

"I snuck out of Evangelyn's room as planned, I'm here near the gate and yeah, I just have a little fever" Cindy responded

"Stay put, We're coming to get you" Jimmy said and Evangelyn rolled her eyes. "Seriously! You don't even got a believable proof!" Evangelyn yelled "You yourself is enough proof but for the sake of more proof I'll ask you questions that Cindy and I only Know" Jimmy said then turned on the speaker on her phone. Evangelyn then started getting nervous. "How many oysters did I open to get the pearl I've given you when we got stranded on that island? " Jimmy asked smirking. Evangelyn gulped 'Cindy never told me about her and Jimmy getting stuck on an Island' Evangelyn thought. "137" Cindy answered "Hey, you never told me about that" Evangelyn said then covered her mouth "Then that's enough proof, Everybody get dressed and we're sneaking in the castle" Jimmy said "Thanks guys" Cindy said on speaker "You're our friend" Jimmy said "Yeah Cindy even though you can be mean sometimes you can still be nice" Carl said "Yeah, the gang wouldn't be complete if the impersonater is the one here. She's not you." Sheen said "No one can replace you girl" Libby said "Thanks again but hurry up, the guards are getting alert" Cindy said "Okay" Jimmy said then hang up. Then the four folded their arms and looked at Evangelyn who's smiling innocently.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Tresspassing?! " The guard yelled making Cindy froze and widen her eyes. "Turn around and face me this instant or your going to the dungeon! " The guard yell 'They're going to force me inside if they thought I am evangelyn. Well, just gonna sweet talk this out' Cindy thought "You're not gonna face us! What are you a coward?! You're messing up with the wrong guy! Hey Fool! Don't you dare ignore me! You have no power against me! Once the queen found out you'll be dead as toast!" The guard yell then Cindy bring down the hood and turned around "Really?" Cindy asked then guard widened his eyes and kneel down "Sorry your highness, I thought you're a trespasser" The guard said "You know you have no right to yell at someone like that even if he or she is a Royalty or not. I mean, yeah you could yell but pointing out your power to them, pointing out they're nothing. That's not right" Cindy said "Sorry your highness" The guard said "I'm letting you go this time but you have to help me out of this gate" Cindy said "But Princess Evangelyn the Queen might get mad" The guard said "She doesn't have to know because if she found out I'll also tell her your behavior earlier" Cindy said "But its too dangerous" The guard said "I'm gonna be fine, I'm just going to get some fresh air and meet some of my friends. I'll be back before you know it" Cindy said "Okay Your higness" The guard said "Thank you" Cindy said "Anything my Princess" The guard said and opened the gate for her. Cindy curtsied then stepped outside, the guard then closed it but didn't lock it.

Everyone already get dressed in their normal outfits except evangelyn who decided to wear the gown Cindy wore when they first met and are on their way to the castle using the bicycles they rented. They're lucky that the bike rental near their apartment is 24 hours. Evangelyn doesn't know how to ride a bik, that's why she's sitting behind Carl. Jimmy and Libby are mad at her. "You know it disrespecting that you are mad at me! I'm royalty for goodness sake! I'm a princess! " Evangelyn exclaimed "Its also disrespecting that you didn't tell us about this when Cindy told you too! Don't think that just because you're a princess you are free from hate and we'll do what you want! Cindy is sick and you don't even care! " Jimmy snapped back "Well she can take care of herself in that lovely home of mine! She's more safe there" Evangelyn said "Shut up or I'll punch you! " Libby yelled "You can't do that. You'll go to the dungeon" Evangelyn said "That's the problem. Royalties aren't being fair. They think they're always right! " Jimmy said. "Duh, We are always right" Evangelyn said from behind carl "Stop fighting I'm losing my focus" Carl said

"Its so cold out here" Cindy said hugging herself. "Where are they? " Cindy asked then suddenly she saw them from the distance and smiled. She's actually wearing a night gown. "Guys! " Cindy yelled then started waving her hands. "Cindy!" Jimmy exclaimed as he stand his bike and hugged the blonde. "See she's all fine" Evangelyn said. Carl, Sheen and Libby then joined the hug. Cindy hugged them back. After they pull away, Jimmy tucked an auburn hair behind her ear. "I knew those eyes" Jimmy said which made Cindy blush thankfully its dark. The Cindy turned and faced Evangelyn. "Why didn't you tell them? " Cindy asked "Because I'm having fun. Living a normal life is all I ever wanted and I don't wanna let it go. I'm gonna be crowned Queen on performance day and I don't want that responsibility yet" Evangelyn confessed "Look, I don't even like all the studying its so boring and I'll get held back if I didn't pass the mock test my science teacher will be giving in surprise. Its just I don't wanna be queen. I also don't wanna get held back the news will be talking all about it." Evangelyn said "Well, You wouldn't get held back. You never told me about you failing your academics class, guess what? I got a 100% On your exam" Cindy said smiling "And I failed your exam, I didn't get a question right" Evangelyn said looking down "Its alright, I can retake that test anyway, I just hope Ms. Fowl will let me" Cindy said "Wait, You're forgiving me already? " Evangelyn asked "Well, you helped me realize that I'm lucky to be me. I just have to let loose and have fun. Your mom is real nice" Cindy said "I'm sorry, I became so selfish" Evangelyn said "Its nothing really, I understand. Sometimes when you get jealous or got a grasp of something you wish you had including moments, You'll do everything to have it and never let it go away. People sees me not as the forgiving type but I really am, I can say they see me as a mean old witch. Everything bad, because I wanted to hear my parents say they're proud of me, I wanted to hear them say for once they love me. They never did. But Evangelyn you're so lucky with your mom. She always tell you she loves you at night. She takes care of you when you are sick. She says she's proud of you. All you do is disrespect her, get on her nerves, not follow her. While I had to be stuck on following what ever my parents want, Be pressured and always hearing them Say I'm just an accident to this world. For the love of the world, no one's perfect! You don't wanna live my life Ev" Cindy said tears pouring down her eyes "Why don't you wanna stay here then? Its all you ever wanted" Evangelyn asked "Because I don't belong here. This isn't where I should be. I don't wanna live under false identity. I'm Cindy, You're Ev. We should just accept who we are. I can't just run away from my problems, I have to face them. So do you. " Cindy said Then evangelyn started singing. (From Fashion Fairytale, Princess and the Pauper and Princess and the popstar)

 **Evangelyn** : Sometimes life can be a royal pain (She sung looking down)

Nowhere to hide when everybody knows your name (She looked at the gang)

One small trip and fall, makes the evening news (She rolled her eyes)

Princess in distress (She fold her arms)

What's a girl to do?(She twirl around once)

I wanna be someone,

Feel something so different (She walked towards Cindy)

I wanna throw my head back into the wind (She held both of Cindy's hands)

I wanna jump out of my skin, (She let go)

Into what I've never been (She puts both her hands on her chest)

So free,Another me (She turned around and looked up at the sky full of stars)

The gang looked at Each other then at Evangelyn. Cindy walked a step behind Evangelyn

 **Cindy** : I'm just like you (She puts her right hand on Evangelyn who looked at her)

You're just like me (Evangelyn turned to face Cindy)

There's somewhere else we'd rather be (She looked at the starry sky and raised both her hands up and twirl around once) Somewhere that's ours (She held both Evangelyn's hands)

Somewhere that dreams come true (They twirl each other making them back to back)

Yes I am a girl like you. (They turned and face each other)

You'd never think that it was so (The Pink and Purple butterflies they saw appeared and crossed paths. The Purple Butterfly, Evangelyn's favorite color and the one Ev saw flew still beside Cindy while The Pink butterfly, Cindy's favorite color and the butterfly Cindy saw flew still beside Evangelyn)

But now I've met you and I know, (They looked at each other smiling)

It's plain as day (Cindy raised her right hand and the Pink butterfly rested on her index finger, Evangelyn did the same to the purple Butterfly)

Sure as the sky is blue (They let the butterfly fly and the butterflies flew away encircling thrice the two and the gang watch it in awe)

I am a girl like you. ( They faced each other)

"You know that pink Butterfly looks like the one I keep seeing since I arrived at your castle" Cindy said "Now that you said it. I also saw that purple butterfly" Evangelyn said and the two smiled at each other "What a coincidence and to think its night time and they flew to you" Jimmy said "I think you two are destined to meet each other" Libby said excitedly "Wow, like a fairytale" Carl said "I told you I am right, Its like an episode from Ultra Lord" Sheen said "Nice guess sheen" Carl said "So ready to switch back?" Cindy asked "I guess so" Evangelyn said a little hesitant "Hey, everything will be fine. I mean, we're all fine even before we meet each other. But there would be a little difference when we switch back in a good way. We already get to experience living the lives we dreamed of. You'll see once you get back, you'll see its better to just be you" Cindy said and Evangelyn nods her head "You're right" Evangelyn said and took out her Brush and Cindy took her microphone out from her purse. "How are those items gonna help switch you back?" Jimmy asked then Cindy and Ev winked at each other and they waved their items at each other and they switch back to their normal selves. Everyone's mouth is agape "One thing you failed to notice is our necklaces" Cindy said pointing at their necklaces

 **Cindy** : Look how high we can fly

Look how high we can fly

We can see everything

From up here in the sky

 **Evangelyn** : We've got the perfect view

Together me and you (She pointed at herself then at Cindy)

Look how high we can fly

 **Cindy** : I don't need to live in a fancy castle (She looked at the castle)

That isn't where I should be. (She sook her head no)

Open up my heart and where it leads I'll follow (She walk towards the gang and puts an arm around Jimmy and Libby while Carl put an arm around Jimmy while Sheen p it s an arm around Libby)

Up high where I can be free!! (She looked up at the starry sky, everyone too)

 **Both(High note Cindy, Low Note Ev) :** Look how high we can fly

Look how high we can fly

We can surf on the wind

So completely alive (Cindy and Evangelyn looked at eavch other)

There's nothing we can't do (Cindy gesturgestured Evangelyn to come close to them with her head)

Together me and you (Evangelyn did and stopped in fron tof the gang smiling)

Look how high we can fly (They group hugged)

They all pulled away and start smiling. "Wow, you two can come up with a song on spot. So tell me do you have any lost sister? " Libby said impressed then asked Evangelyn as a joke and they all started laughing "I don't know, but my mom's not the one who gave birth to me. I'm still her and dad's daughter but another woman named Sasha Mildred Vortex carry me because she can't carry a child" Ev answered then everyone gasped and widened their eyes "What? " Ev asked "That's the name of my mom" Cindy said which made Ev cover her mouth then gasp. "Wow, I only asked that as a joke and then now we found out that Cindy might be her lost twin" Libby said. Cindy because she got fever started getting even more dizzy because of the thought itself then fainted. "Cindy! " Jimmy said then kneeled down and feel her forehead for temperature "Her fever is really high, we have to get her back home quickly" Jimmy said worriedly while picking Cindy up "Its gonna be dangerous with just a bike and cold breeze. I'll go call mother and explain to her everything. You can stay here for the night" Evangelyn said and took her phone from cindy's bag and started dialing her mother's phone. She opened the gate and start leading everyone in "Mother please be awake" She whispered. "Hello" Her mom picked up she smiled "Mother" Evangelyn said and started explaining everything.


	15. Chapter 14

The gang's already in the guest room the queen provided and Libby's kneeling down on the floor on Cindy's right, she's putting a wet cloth on Cindy's forehead to drop her temperature. The Queem then put her phone down "The doctor's on his way" Queen Amelia said "Thank you your highness" Jimmy said sitting beside Cindy's left on the bed. "No problem dear.

Now, Princess Evangelyn Bethany Grace William you need some more explaining to do" The queen said then turned to Evangelyn with an angry look "What a Long name" Libby whispered to Jimmy who just nods his head "But Mother" Evangelyn said "Ev" Amelia said "Alright" Evangelyn said then started explaining everything from the beginning then Amelia hugged her "So that explains everything, from the 100% exam score on your science mock test to falling down the stairs" Amelia said with a laugh "What?! " Both Jimmy and Libby asked "Well my daughter never pass an exam on her academics because she thought it is boring but I guess that just makes my daughter, my daughter" Amelia explained "I mean, Cindy fell?" Jimmy asked "Yes, but she's safe the guards caught her" Amelia said "Is that all?" Libby asked "Well, she turned waltz into breakdancing" Amelia said and the gang started laughing "She also don't know which spoon to use and keeps on tripping and its like she forgets how to act like a princess and now I know she isn't really a Princess" Amelia said with a laugh "Or she could be" Evangelyn said looking at her mother "What do you mean? " Amelia asked "Do you by any chance know if I have a twin? " Evangelyn asked "No, The surrogate mother claimed she's only carrying one child. Why do you ask? " Amelia answered confused "You don't have any copy of the ultrasound your highness?" Jimmy asked "No, I don't need those. Information is all I needed" Amelia said "Mother, Cindy might be my twin" Evangelyn said which made Amelia laugh "Dear, you two looked like each other but its really possible. A lot of people looked exactly alike" Amelia said "Mother Cindy's mom is named Sasha Mildred Vortex" Evangelyn said which made Amelia look serious then covered her mouth "Are you serious? " Amelia asked "Positive your highness" Jimmy said the Amelia slowly approached Cindy "She does have my husband's blonde hair" Amelia said tucking some hair from behind Cindy's ear. "When is her birthday? " Amelia asked the gang "June 5, 2001" Jimmy answered then Amelia widened her eyes then started crying "Evangelyn's birthday is the same" Amelia said and the gang widened their eyes "I knew this isn't just some coincidence" Libby said as Jimmy just nods his head. "Your highness, the doctor is here" The messenger said "Let him in" Amelia said wiping her tears and standing up "Queen Amelia" The doctor said then looked at Cindy who is unconscious "My, she does look like your daughter" The doctor said "Doctor Ricardo I also would like for you to do some DNA test on Evangelyn and Cindy" Amelia said "Yes your highness" The doctor said and Amelia led everyone out of the room except Evangelyn. "Your highness I think its much better if Cindy sees us first when she wakes up so she wouldn't be too surprised" Jimmy said "Sure whatever you say" Amelia said smiling at Jimmy. "Thank you" Jimmy said and Amelia just smiled at him. "About the DNA, I can test it myself if you want. It won't take that long as usual" Jimmy said "Sure, But I'll have the doctor test it too to make it more accurate. People would believe liscensed Doctors" Amelia said "Okay thanks" Jimmy said

"Your uhm possible sister will be fine. Just give her this" The doctor said and gave Evangelyn a syrup medicine "Thanks, When will we know the result of the DNA test? " Evangelyn asked "1-2 weeks I'll go here myself" The doctor said "Thank you, you may go" Evangelyn said and the doctor bowed and left the room.

"How is she doc? " Jimmy asked "She's fine, I already gave Princess Evangelyn her medicine. I'll tell you all the result of the DNA test after 1-2 weeks" The doctor said "Thank you" Amelia said and the doctor bowed and left. "Your higness, I can test the DNA test with my watch right now and we'll get the result tomorrow morning" Jimmy said "Proceed" Amelia said. Jimmy turned on his watch and a tiny compartment opened. Evangelyn pull a piece of her hair and put it in their. Jimmy then walked in the room, He bring out a tweezer from his backpack and picked a piece of Cindy's hair and put it in the compartment. He prressed go and the compartment disappeared and a word on the watch screen says testing. Jimmy looked around and noticed that no one is around and started combing Cindy's hair with his right hand. "I know its your dream to become a Princess, I know its 99% possible you'll be related to them. But I hope you're not. I do not want you to leave retroville, I'll miss our bickering, our memories and everything. I haven't even told you my true feelings. I just hope that-" But Jimmy was cutted off when the door opened. "Jimmy we still have school tomorrow" Libby said going to her bed "Yeah, I'll go to bed later" Jimmy said "You know I want to cheer that we are sleeping in the castle tonight even if its just in the guest room. But I can't I'm so worried about my best friend" Libby said "Me too" Jimmy said silently. "Man, cheer up. She's gonna be fine. Cindy is strong" Sheen said trying to cheer up his friends. "You're right sheen, Goodnight" Libby said "Goodnight" Carl said "Good Night" Sheen said snuggling with his pillow "Night" Jimmy said then as he saw everyone already in covers. He kissed Cindy's forehead, closed the lights and get to bed.


	16. Chapter 15

The next morning Jimmy couldn't believe the result but he couldn't be happier. The result said that the possibility of Cindy being Evangelyn's sister is 0.9999% meaning they're not related. But its impossible since Ev and Cin are born at the same date and year and from one person, Sasha Mildred Vortex. Plus, the two looked exactly alike. How couldn't the two of them be related or twins? Suddenly Jimmy was shocked awake to reality. "Hey jim what yah looking at?! " Sheen asked out loud making Jimmy almost fell out of his bed. "Sheen! " Jimmy exclaimed "I was just looking at the result of the DNA" Jimmy said "So what's the result? " Libby asked and Carl nod his head. "The Princess and Cindy aren't related. This read 0.999%" Jimmy aid showing everyone the watch. "How could that be possible? " Libby asked "I actually don't know its either Ms. Vortex gave birth to Evangelyn before she became pregnant for Cindy and the Royal Family was only able to retrieve her the time Ms. Vortex gave birth to Cindy or My watch is broken" Jimmy said. "How about you test Cindy's DNA and Queen Amelia's to check" Libby suggested. "I could do that." Jimmy said. Suddenly they heard Cindy shuffle on her bed and stretched. They quickly rush towards the side of the bed kneeling on the floor. "Girl you alright? " Libby asked "Cin" Jimmy said Cindy blinked three times and sat up. "What?" Cindy asked looking around. "You fainted last night because you found out that you and Ev could be twins" Libby said. "Oh, are we? " Cindy asked "Well, the DNA result said you're 0.9999% Related meanign you're not. But It could be because my watch is broken or there's another explanation. Libby suggested to run a DNA test to you and The Queen to make sure" Jimmy Said. Before they could say Anything Prince Henry walked in the room with Princess Evangelyn. "I knew you're just impersonating Ev, I was right" Prince Henry said with a charming smile. "Guilty As Charged. I was surprised for you to just say your opinion just now. " Cindy said raising her left eyebrow with a slanted smirk. "To be A Prince you should never just say something out before you find it to be true" Prince Henry said. "Seriously, I'm never gonna get all those rules royalty have" Cindy said "Too bad if you turned out to be Evangelyn's Twin then you should learn all of those" Prince Henry said and Cindy just rolled her eyes. "Anyway we still don't know yet so I'll just introduce to you my best friends first" Cindy said "Please do" Prince Henry responded. "This is Libby, Jimmy, then that's Carl over there and Sheen" Cindy said "A pleasure to meet you all" Prince Henry said bowing "Yes it is Nice to be aquainted" Jimmy said sitting beside Cindy's bed. "Its an honor to meet you your royal charming highness" Libby said with a big grin and Prince Henry kissed her hand and libby almost squealed. "Hey Prince dude Hands off" Sheen said putting an arm around Libby as Libby rolled her eyes and pushed Sheen away. "Oh how rude of me, The Name's Prince Henry Crawford The third of Germany" Prince Henry said "Yes that is very rude of you Crawford" Evangelyn said "Oh really Williams? But I'm glad to f in nally hear you speak, I thought you we're mute for as long as I'm talking there" Prince Henry said with a smirk. Jimmy noticed how the two fight, its just like how he and Cindy fight but not soft. "Well you probably just missed having someone to compete with" Evangelyn said "Well, sort of." Prince Henry said "Sort of? " Evangelyn raised her right eyebrow crossing her arms. "Cindy there is actually fun to be with than you." Prince Henry said. "Fine, hang out with her then" Evangelyn said turning around crossing her arms. Prince Henry laughed as he walked forward and hugged Evangelyn from behind. "Just Kidding, no one can ever replaced you. I actually missed having someone beat me with Waltz and Fencing" Prince Henry said swaying side to side and kissed Evangelyn's head making Evangelyn blush. She's actually thankful that her face is not facing him. and Everyone. Well, She and Prince Henry do fight a lot but their sweetness to each other beat the fight to the end. "He really does miss you Ev, he keeps on telling me that You grew shorter and your eyes aren't as gorgeous as before" Cindy said smiling. "Hey Cindy's eyes are gorgeous" Jimmy accidentally said out loud and everyone stopped and looked at him including Evangelyn and Henry who are smiling widely. "I uh. I mean yeah,. uh Cin. i mean she's my best friend and I just have to defend her.. yeah that's right " Jimmy excused. "Sure whatever you say genius" Princess Evangelyn said "Why don't you just admit it? " Prince Henry asked "Admit what? " Jimmy asked pretending to not know and hoping that his blush isn't noticeable. Cindy is blushing as well. "Don't play like you don't know. I can tell" Henry said "Well when are you going to ask Evangelyn out. It sure is obvious you two have an idea of what you feel towards each other" Cindy said and the certain two remained still, quiet and Blushing. "Wait? What? You don't? Are royalties that Numb to no ot know? you two sure act sweet to not be aware" Cindy commented shocked. "Well, this is just how we normally act ever since we are young. We are royalties after all and before we get married we're allowed to be all sweet to our girl best friend. Why? don't you? " Prince Henry asked. Then gang stayed still in their sit in disbelief shaking their heads. But before anything else could be Said Queen Amelia knocke don the door three times then entered. "Good Morning, Did you sleep all well?" The queen asked


End file.
